


四茶警署爱情故事

by rays8059



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Top Akechi Goro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 我可不要脸上沾满泪水，你若要吻我，就吻我的嘴，这是慈悲的上苍指定的地方。





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> *P5主受音乐合志《Refrain》解禁  
*刑侦paro  
*笑里藏刀刑警明×骚话连篇顾问波  
*第一人称明智，注意避雷  
*虽然是推理悬疑类，但并没有什么严谨的逻辑，仅供娱乐  
*大概讲了两个直男互撩互怼，谁先动心谁就输了的故事。

接到警署打来的电话时我才刚刚睡下，尽管窗外是明晃晃的白天，但依旧阻挡不了连续几天通宵带来的困意。

“有新进展，快来。”新岛真的声音带了几分长时间熬夜的沙哑，但仍挡不住言语间的兴奋。

我手脚麻利地翻下床，站在盥洗池前胡乱用冷水洗了个脸。抬头的时候我看见镜子里照出一副充满倦色的模样，因为长时间没有拾掇自己的缘故，下巴上已经开始冒出略微扎手的青色胡渣。

好歹也是张出门能刷脸卡混饭吃、游走于女性之间片叶不沾身的脸，四茶警署的门面。不过现下看来应该是曾经的门面了。我叹口气，拿起沙发上的外套，打起精神赶去警署。

“老大！”

我把小电驴停在警署后门，穿过走廊往搜查一课走去。还未走完最后一阶楼梯便看见龙司迎面奔来，脚步还没有站稳，由于惯性的缘故冲出去几步，立马又转回身来，嗓门里仿佛装了个扩音器似的喊上了：“斑目一流斋的尸检报告出来了，死亡时间是六月四日晚上七点到十点，死因是被人生生扭断了颈椎，伪装成自缢的样子。居民区的监控恢复工作也完成了，虽然图像质量不高，但还是能分辨出人形。也就是说他的学生喜多川祐介之前提供的证词，是假的。”

我跟着龙司去了审讯室，单面镜的另一边，刑警正在进行二次审讯。

一个大约二十岁出头，形容清瘦，脸色苍白，身着白色立领制服的大学生端坐在审讯室里，他只坐了折叠椅的三分之一，背挺得笔直，交叠放在腿上的手骨节分明而修长，侧边沾上了一点新鲜的油画颜料。他正垂眼盯着地板上反射的白炽灯光，眉头下意识皱起，表情冷漠又不耐，像憋着一股火气却又无从发泄。

据龙司说，当时画室里只有喜多川一个人，也没有注意到刑警来了，刑警出示警察证的时候他连眼皮都没抬，只说让他们等着，想画完这幅画再走。龙司说到这里时觉得有些好笑：“怎么可能会等啊，这些美术生的脑回路到底是有多清奇。”

我扣响蓝牙耳麦，示意单面镜后的刑警可以开始问话。

“喜多川祐介。”

被叫到名字的大学生略微抬起头，目光还是没有从地面收回。

“你在六月五日清晨报案，说在斑目宅邸的收藏室发现上吊的斑目尸体。”刑警询问的声音从耳返里传来，“但根据尸检结果显示，早在他上吊时，他就已经被人扭断脊椎，死了。”

“被害人斑目的死亡时间在傍晚七点到十点，你报案时说你是在清晨发现的斑目，并且在未进入现场就报了案，这是否属实。”

喜多川双手交握放在桌面上，似乎不愿过多回想地闭上眼睛，只简短地回答了一个“是”。

“那么你在案发当晚九点左右出现在斑目宅邸附近，只是巧合吗？”

喜多川一顿，随即睁开眼睛，深色的瞳孔里没有一丝波澜，语气也毫无变化：“我基本上每天都会去老师的家，但具体时间已经不记得了。”

“居然还在狡辩。”龙司瘪瘪嘴，不理解这种负隅顽抗的心态。

我轻敲耳麦，小声道：“把技术人员恢复的居民区监控图像给他看。”

审讯室里，刑警从文件夹中拿出案发当天的监控图像。

监控时间显示六月四日晚九点十三分，身着白色制服的喜多川祐介进入斑目宅邸，九点四十分才离开，离开时手里多出了了一个包裹好的画框。

“九点十三分到九点四十分，接近半小时的时间，足够你做些什么了。”刑警的语气强硬，站起来的时候俯拍桌子时的动作对于端坐的清瘦青年充满了压迫感。

喜多川视线停留在图像上，沉默地紧抿着嘴。

“你手上拿的是什么东西？”

刑警话音刚落，喜多川紧绷的假面出现细微的裂变，只短短几秒又恢复平静，就好像这些东西本就与他毫无关联。

“案发当天，我确实是去过老师的家，”他将图像推回刑警面前，“可我也只是在一楼收拾好自己的东西就回去了，收藏室在二楼，老师很少打开那扇门，也不让人靠近，我也就没有上去。”

“你第二天为什么上了二楼？”

“我没有，收藏室的门正对楼梯口，房门大敞，不用上楼就什么都能看清。”

“既然你没有进入案发现场，那你怎么能判断被害人已经死亡，这跟你第一次提供的证词前后矛盾，”刑警盯着他，目光灼灼，“为什么撒谎。”

“……”

“我可以这么假设，案发当晚你杀了斑目，将他伪装成上吊自缢的样子然后离开现场。毕竟你有充足的作案时间——”

不对，这个身形高瘦，站立着仿若竹竿一般风吹就倒的美术生，是不可能干脆利落地扭断死者的脊椎。

“老师对我很好，”他完全抬起头，与问询的刑警对视，眼圈泛红，声音带了哽咽似的沙哑，“母亲离世后，是老师收养了孤苦无依的我，尽心抚养我长大……”

“这画风怎么突然变成苦情戏了。”审讯室外，龙司有些无奈。

“感情压抑太久，斑目的死对他打击太大了。”我看着喜多川的脸，试图分辨出悲伤之外的情绪。

“去查一下斑目一流斋在学生中的风评，顺便去找痕检人员帮我问个东西。”我吩咐龙司。

斑目一流斋，国内著名的美术大师，六月五日清晨被自己的学生喜多川祐介发现在自家收藏室中上吊死亡。现场干净整洁，所有画作也整齐地排列在收藏室，不像是觊觎画作价值的普通盗窃杀人案。

“你不明白，老师有恩于我，”审讯室里，喜多川深吸口气，把脸埋进手掌，不断摩挲自己的眉心，手放下来时，眉心便挤压出了两道红痕，“我怎么可能杀他。”

刑警的问询还在继续，喜多川又恢复到之前的状态，死死盯着地板，偶尔对刑警的问题也是答非所问地回答一句“不是我，我不知道”，就再也不吭声。

审讯时最怕遇上这种不吭气的人，哪怕他负隅顽抗也好、声嘶力竭也罢，反复询问时你来我往的言语间总会让人找到漏洞。但沉默的嫌疑人总会把真相咬碎了，企图用只言片语蒙混过关。不过没关系，总有方式可以撬开他的嘴。

我抱着手臂，手指规律地敲打着节奏，没过多久，走廊上便传来“哒哒哒”的脚步声。

“老大，查到了。”门被推开，龙司风风火火地跑进来，把速记本往我面前一递，压低声音道，“这是斑目的另外一个学生中野原的证词，不，应该说他几年前就和斑目没有任何关系了。真的没想到，这个斑目——”

“辛苦了，”我对着耳麦说道，“接下来换我吧。”

我推开审讯室的门，那名刑警站起来，我点头示意，他便退到了我身后。

“喜多川祐介，洸星美术学院大三学生，年幼丧母，之后由被害人抚养长大，”我坐到他面前，“也就是说，死者斑目一流斋是你的监护人。”

他轻轻点了点头。

“你之前说老师待你很好？”我翻了翻之前的问询记录，“那为什么在前不久的斑目个人画展上本该属于你的画作却冠上了斑目的姓名？”

喜多川的瞳孔凛然一缩，下意识地侧过脸：“我不知道你在说什么。”

我翘起腿，饶有兴趣地看着他：“中野原，你还记得吧，因为无法忍受被害人的压榨而离开画室，他曾经是你的师兄。”

“我想你作为被害人最亲近的人，对他的所作所为不会不清楚吧，对门下的学生进行压制、虐待、剽窃，以此来维持自己的艺术名声。”

“那是他们无法忍受，”他握紧双手，因为太用力的缘故浑身颤抖，指关节泛白，“老师的严格不过是为了我们可以变得独当一面。”

“你能忍受？自己的成果变为他人谋利的工具？”

“不，老师一直很有才华，他只是进入瓶颈期才……”他情绪出现少有的激动，苍白的脸上出现一点血色，整个人挣扎着想从椅子上站起来。

我示意身后的刑警不要行动，转而对他说：“你觉得你能说服自己吗？被虐待、被压榨，甚至于被剽窃成果。他抚养你不过是看中了你的艺术才华罢了，别自欺欺人了。”

他痛苦地闭上眼，笔直的背脊突然松懈下来靠在椅背上。

“还有一点，既然你一口咬定没有进入现场，那你为什么要拿走本该放在收藏室里的画作？”

他突然顿住。

“所以，你最好说明案发当天真实的情况，你有充分的作案时间和作案动机，如果你现在还打算隐瞒，抱歉，就算是我也帮不了你。”

我往前倾，双手支着下巴，笑着注视他的眼睛：“至于这幅画，一定还留在你的房间里，只要找到它，和现场的痕迹对比，就清楚了。龙司——”

听到呼唤的龙司急忙推开审讯室的门。

我装模作样地张开嘴，声音还未发出，坐在对面的美术生终于开了口，不知道是悲愤还是畅快的声音填满了他的胸腔，从喉咙深处挤压出来就变得极其虚浮，却在沉闷的审讯室里掷地有声：

“是我把他吊上去的。”


	2. 02

从审讯室出来。龙司一副欲言又止的表情。

“想说什么，说吧。”

“老大，你相信他的话？他说他一到案发现场就发现被害人已经死亡，然后又大费周章把被害人吊在收藏室的横梁上？他这么做有意义吗？”龙司搓了搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，“不过话说回来，这美术生行为也太古怪了吧……”

“泄愤、发泄，发现自己内心深处一直憎恶的人突然死去，却没有得到任何法律的惩戒，内心愤懑和不甘驱使自己做出常人难以理解的事情。”我穿过走廊回到自己办公室，门虚掩着，漏出一点窗外的阳光和氤氲在空气里的咖啡香气。

这个场景再熟悉不过了，我眼皮一跳，肯定是新岛真又跑来我办公室偷喝咖啡。

“明智警部。”新岛真坐在一旁的沙发上，见我推开门，也没有偷喝我咖啡的尴尬，而是神情自然地问我，“审讯结果如何？”

她见我眼神锁定在冒着热气的白瓷杯上，端起来轻抿一口：“抱歉，我实在太困了。”

她挂着两个青色的眼圈，透过袅袅的热气看着我，我叹口气：“没有结果，嫌疑人喜多川祐介虽然承认把死者吊在收藏室，却矢口否认杀人，我想申请相关搜证，毕竟我认为他——”  
“他仍然隐瞒了一些事情。”

办公室里，响起一个陌生的声音，心有所想似的地接过话茬，说出了我未说完的话。我这才注意到新岛真对面还坐着一个人，黑发黑衣，融进了阳光照不到的阴影里。

注意到我疑问的眼神，新岛真说道：“这是警视厅的刑侦顾问，雨宫莲，碰巧回四茶休假，”她咳了一声，“这段时间不是案子多人手少吗，署里就特聘他来帮忙调查一些案子。”

背对着我坐在阴影里的黑发青年站起来，微微侧过身，他转过来的时间恰到好处，阳光刚好过渡到他轮廓分明的侧脸，绽开一圈金色的光圈。那人漆黑卷发下垂着的眉眼柔和地铺展开，像融化在光里的鸦羽，飘飘摇摇地落到心上。然后他睫毛一颤，倏而露出一双沉静的眼睛。

“是你！”

“我们真是有缘啊，明智警官。”名为雨宫莲的青年毫不惊讶，面色沉稳，只是句末的音调带着几分俏皮的笑意。

遇见这个令人不爽的人是在大约两周前的傍晚，像电视剧里每一个黄昏，远处的乌鸦鸣叫衬得四周尤为安宁。警署也难得没有案件，我也因此下了一个准点的班。

我随心找了一家咖啡店——也不是随心，在新出的杂志上，这家隐藏在小巷里的咖啡店，以浓醇的美式和辛辣的咖喱成为四茶一条街的新晋咖啡店的TOP10。虽然平时被各种案件包围，空闲下来还是想尝试新鲜事物，毕竟不能光靠着泡面和速溶咖啡过活。

我推开这家店的门，装潢虽然拥挤陈旧，但光是咖啡豆和香辛料混在一起的味道就足够吸引人驻足。

我刚想坐到吧台边研究小黑板上的菜单，抬起头却鬼使神差地瞥到了不远处。

不算太亮的灯光下，坐着一个青年，黑发黑衣，被黑暗包裹。出人意料的是，他并没有显现出生人勿进的氛围。一般来说黑色系的着装反而会显得人难以接近，但他藏在刘海下的面孔苍白又年轻，这种年轻削弱了黑衣带来的沉闷感觉，让他整个人看起来就像一个刚毕业不久的大学生。硬要说美中不足，大概就是他鼻梁上架着一副款式老气的黑框眼镜。

我注意到他不是说他与咖啡店环境太不搭调，而是太搭调了，仿佛一杯成了精的美式咖啡。香气盘旋在店中，然后从老旧木料里氤氲出一点苦味，以至于在夕阳落下时分，整个人滚了一层金边。他啜饮咖啡，却侧目注视着右手边摆放的填字游戏，把手里握着的笔熟练地转了一圈，仿佛在这短暂的时间里思考出了答案，握住笔后又龙飞凤舞地写起来。

我在后边排队的客人的催促声中回过神，略带歉意地移到旁边让出位置，却在移动的过程中不小心撞到了人。

“抱歉。”我有点分不清是我撞上了别人还是别人撞上了我，先道歉总是没错的。

那人戴着一顶宽沿的棒球帽，帽檐下的眼神游移不定，被撞到也不生气，反而慌慌张张，或者说根本没有抬头看我就匆匆离开。放到平时，我肯定能分辨出他心虚的行为，并且迅速钳制住他。但当时，空气里若有似无的咖啡香气蒙蔽了我的双眼，大脑也因此卡壳，难以运转。

我再次移动视线，刚才还好好坐着的青年起身向我走来——我心脏陡然一跳，自信他是朝我走来。我在心里做了一万个该如何应对的假设，并扬起一个绝对令人难以忘怀的笑容。

“这位先生，”他浅笑着凑近我，毛绒绒卷发下的黑色眼睛近在咫尺，漆黑的睫毛如蝴蝶翅膀一般，轻轻地扇动，用只有我们两人能听见的声音，说道，“你的钱包，被那人偷走了哦。”

旖旎的氛围一扫而空，我伸手去摸口袋，却只摸到空荡荡的一片，才反应过来是刚刚撞在我身上的人偷走了钱包。

“现在追上去的话，还不算太晚。”他径直从我身旁走过，拉开咖啡店的门，一阵风似的携着咖啡香气走出了门。

还好咖啡店在一条曲折的巷子里，中间没有弯弯绕绕的岔路和遮挡物，只在两头分别连接着笔直宽阔的马路和另一条通向人流众多地铁站台的小巷。

我转身冲出门，正好看到不远处显眼的棒球帽，他缩着头，畏手畏脚地混在人群里，时不时心虚地往后瞟。要是再晚一点，说不定他就完美地消失在人群中了。身为警察却被人偷走钱包这件事令我十分挫败，几乎快变成我刑警生涯第一大污点。现下情况紧急，也没时间让我胡思乱想，抢匪似乎是看见我追了上去，当即逆着人潮开始狂奔。

“站住！”

在狭窄的小巷里追人就已经很困难了，又正巧赶上下班高峰，人群一波一波地从巷子深处的地铁站涌出。抢匪横冲直撞，对我的呼喊置若罔闻，一连撞到了好几个路人，他连看都不看，把咒骂声远远甩在身后，撒腿拐进了另一条小巷。

“拦——快闪开！”巷口刚好站着三两个人，我正想呼喊他们帮忙拦下抢匪，却看清是几个身着校服的女学生，不得不把刚说到嘴边的话换成了呵斥。

我一边挤开人群，一边朝被殃及的群众道歉，抬起头时，那人已经跑出去一大段距离，如果他拐过前面一个巷角，便再也无法追回钱包。

“摩尔加纳。”一切发生得太快，我确信当时是听见了声短促的呼唤，隐约觉得耳熟，还来不及分辨，就见到一个黑色的身影从我脚边窜了出去，“嗖”的一下拦在抢匪面前。

大概是被突然出现的不明物体吓了一跳，抢匪一愣，定神才看清是窜出的不明物体是一只黑色的，只有四肢和下巴掺着白毛的野猫。它弓起背，全身的毛都炸起，从喉咙里发出拉风箱一般的嘶哑声音。

抢匪并不觉得这只小小的黑猫有多大威胁，然而就在他抬脚准备往前跑的瞬间，那只黑猫抓住他的裤腿，三两步爬上了他的肩膀，抬起爪子对着抢匪的脸就是一连串的胡抓乱挠，期间还能灵活地躲避抢匪的阻碍。逼仄的巷子里回荡着凶悍的猫叫和抢匪的惨叫，十分混乱。

还没等我追上去，那黑猫便自顾自地结束了战斗，它优雅地跳回地面，又冲着被挠昏了头的抢匪一阵威胁似的叫唤，吓得那抢匪当机立断地丢下钱包，跌跌撞撞地跑远了。

果然动物都是人类的好朋友，虽然我不太喜欢动物，但对于这只黑猫，我决定拿回钱包就破例为它买一斤小鱼干。

黑猫叼起我的钱包，却对我的示好视而不见，毫不感兴趣地背过身甩了甩它的尾巴。

“摩尔加纳，过来。”听到呼唤的黑猫抖了抖耳朵，欢快地朝声音源头跑去。

巷口转角处赫然站着之前在咖啡店中遇见的黑发青年。

黑猫把钱包放在他脚边，邀功似的蹭着他露出的一截脚踝。青年弯下腰拾起钱包，顺便奖励一般地挠着黑猫的下巴。

他朝我扬了扬手中的钱包，嘴角似挑衅又似炫耀地勾起，漆黑的眸子里全是笑意。我觉得那个笑容含义太多，我尽可能客观地把它归为目睹别人出糗后不怀好意的嘲笑，让人心生不爽。但那一瞬间刚好起风了，不，应该说他才是风的源头。我们相对而站，巷口的风穿堂而过，给我迎面一击，以至于这个笑容染上了咖啡的醇香。

他亮出钱包中夹着的证件，好看的嘴唇轻轻张合，一字一顿地念着证件上的名字。

“明智——警官。”和语气一同上扬的还有他的笑容，这张苍白沉默的脸笑起来意外的生动，像在苦涩的咖啡里撒了一把细碎的砂糖，“有缘再见的话，你请我喝咖啡怎么样，为了帮你找回钱包，我可是放弃了宝贵的咖啡时光。”

我朝他点头，笑容真诚：“当然。”心里想的是，别了，最好是再也不见。

然而几周后的今天，他端起面前的咖啡，笑着朝我点头，笑容同样真诚：“我就先谢过明智警官的咖啡了。”

他的手掌温度比常人要低，不知道是不是我的错觉，握手的时候他带有薄茧的手指正有意无意地摩挲着我的掌心。要不是他那张脸太过于一本正经，我可能会把他当做变态流氓。

我极力克制着反手一个擒拿术的冲动加大了握手的力度，笑眯眯地对他说：“真的很巧呢。”

新岛真饶有兴趣地看着眼前的场面，并没有拆穿我们过于虚假的问候，她仰头把杯中的咖啡一饮而尽：“既然你们认识，那我也就不用嘱咐这么多了，一会你带雨宫顾问去看看现场吧。”

“啊，关于现场的复勘申请已经批准了，所以不用担心。”她补充道。


	3. 03

四茶警署后门。

我推着我的小电驴，他站在一旁，虽然脸上没什么明显的表情，但一双眼睛不怀好意地跟随着我的小电驴移动，转而又眼巴巴地看着我，一种不好的预感油然而生。

“你有车吗？”

“没有。”

“那你会骑摩托车吗？你可以先借着龙司的。”

“我没有摩托车驾驶证。”

我顶着他殷切的目光，说话时眼皮似早有预兆地一跳：“你不会想让我载你吧？”

他点头。

开什么玩笑，两个接近一米八的大男人黏黏糊糊地挤在准载两人但外表特别袖珍的小电驴上，不觉得那什么吗？？？

特别挤吗？

我把龙司那顶印着巨大骷髅图案的头盔扔给他：“先用着这个吧，我没怎么载过人，你自己坐稳了。”

斑目宅邸藏在涉谷繁华步行街的后面，居民区的冷清和一街之隔的闹市形成鲜明对比。外观称得上是危房的两层老式建筑，在四周的小平房中显得摇摇欲坠，遗世独立。

我想起被害人生前的电视访谈，镜头下的老人面容和善，语气平缓地叙述着自己的画家生涯，谈到居民区里的老旧房屋时也只是淡然一哂，说选择艺术这条路时就已经把金钱视作身外之物，有一安身居所足够了。

想起来令人唏嘘。

我领着雨宫莲越过警戒线，留在现场的人员不算多，朝我打过招呼后打量的眼神就一直往我身后瞄。

“没见你们看现场有这么仔细。”我笑着骂他们，顺便说道，“这是署里特聘的刑侦顾问，警视厅下来的，雨宫顾问。”一旁的协警递给我两双鞋套，我抽出一副拿给雨宫莲，抬了抬下巴指着二楼的收藏室，对那名协警道，“我们上去看看。”

案发现场依旧维持着原样，尸检报告出来之后，死者倒地的地方由收藏室中心更改到了进门口附近，那里已经被痕检员画出了一圈固定线。我蹲下身，如喜多川所说，被圈出来的尸体脚边，有一道浅浅的拖动痕迹，大约四五十公分，延伸到横梁下方就消失不见。

“死者颈椎被凶手向后用力折断，肌肉撕裂，甲状软骨和环状软骨骨折断裂，致使颈动脉内出血，呼吸中断。”雨宫莲读着检验报告上的死亡原因，本该进入现场复勘的他却停在收藏室门口，仔细观察着那一圈固定线。

“嗯？”他发出疑问的单音节。

我回过头看他，只见他带上手套，站在门口做了一个关门又打开的动作，破旧的木门发出不堪折腾的嘎吱声。我随着他的动作看过去，木门展开的圆弧轨迹刚好从尸体痕迹固定线的脚部位置越过——如果尸体还躺在这里，门是必然关不上或者推不开的。

好似衣服中露出的一小截线头，我刚努力想要捻住它用力一抽，雨宫莲的声音便在我耳边响起：

“死者是面朝着大门直挺挺地倒下吧。”我抬头刚好看见他的眼睛，“明智警官，可以麻烦你配合我一下吗？”

“当然，”我站起来，“你想我怎么配合？”

他扶了扶眼镜，镜片反射出一闪而过的白炽灯光：“假设一下凶手的杀人手法。”

“假设凶手跟死者差不多高或者高很多，”雨宫莲矮不了我几公分，说到这里时他停顿了一下，估摸了一下身高对我说道，“你蹲下来一点。”

他站在我面前，由于我半弯曲着膝盖的缘故，形成了明显的身高差，稍微仰头就可以看到他藏在镜片下的长长的睫毛。

“那么最能一击致命的方法就是在他背后偷袭。”他绕到我身后，反手用手掌轻轻托住了我的脖颈和下颌骨，他的手套已经取了下来，没有任何遮挡地在我颈间留下微凉的触感。

“偷袭？这间收藏室不足二十平米，凶手是没有办法……”他弄得我脖子有些痒，我不自在地扭了扭脖子，他的手也知趣地收了回去。不过他的话倒是给我提供了一点灵感，我想到之前木门的展开轨迹，浑身一颤。

“你是说——”

“嗯，就是你想的那样。”雨宫莲回答我之后，转而去问一旁的痕检员，“门内的把手上检测出指纹了吗？”

痕检员一愣，随即看向我，我朝他点头示意可以回答，他才对雨宫莲说道：“检测出了死者的指纹。”

“据喜多川证词来看，斑目很少打开那扇门——不好意思，之前听了一部分审讯，”雨宫莲说，“但案发当晚，他为什么会在收藏室里。”

“也许，他在等人。”我皱着眉头，不自觉地在收藏室里来回踱步，“这里有斑目大量的画作，在收藏室里进行交易、买卖这些需要当面验货才能完成的行为，任何一点都足以引狼入室。”

“而且，”雨宫莲顺着我的推理说下去，“现场没有挣扎和打斗痕迹，除了可以证明凶手下手果决，还可以证明一点，凶手应该是死者认识的人。”

我脑海里浮现出喜多川的名字，又很快把他否定。

“设想一下，如果是喜多川敲门，斑目会怎么做？”雨宫莲仿佛看穿了我的疑惑，轻轻问我。  
我试着带入了一下斑目的视角，说道：“面对自己学生的敲门，会直接说‘进来’，而不会上前为他开门……但如果门反锁了呢？门内旋钮有没有指纹？”

痕检员摇头。

“排除反锁的情况，能让斑目上前开门，必定是斑目认识而且相当放心，或者有什么把柄握在手中的人。”我终于拉到了那根突兀的线头，用力一扯，便剥除一层障碍。

“斑目请凶手进入后，准备关门的一瞬间，凶手突然从后方偷袭，干脆利落地拧断了他的脖子。”雨宫莲加重语气，他的脸在灯光下格外苍白，黑黢黢的眼睛一眨不眨盯着我的时候让我突然感到脖子一凉。

“近期和斑目接触的人，或者一直有联系，表达出购买欲望的人……”

我掏出手机按下一串号码，电话接通，那头传来龙司“唏哩呼噜”嗦着面条的声音。他估计是刚刚吃了一大口，短暂的沉默和吞咽声后，才响起他的声音：“喂，老大。”

我有点嫌弃地把手机拿得离耳边远了些：

“帮我查些东西。”

吩咐完龙司之后，雨宫莲下了楼，我跟着他出去，却见他从协警那里要来两个小马扎，往脚下一支，招呼我过来坐下。

“关于喜多川的审讯，我没来得及听完就被新岛警官喊走了，能说说后面是怎么回事吗？”他歪着头，单手托着下巴，藏在镜片后的眼睛微妙地一弯，温柔的笑意便冲散了刚才在现场的严肃和正经。

两小时前，四茶警署审讯室。

“是我把他吊上去的。”

喜多川坐得近了些，把脸完全沉在阴影里，像在冰冷海水中浸泡太久，打捞上来就显出僵硬似的麻木，分不出喜怒。他略微低头，却抬起眼睛来看我：“就像你说的，憎恨、厌恶、不甘，随便哪一种，都足以让我把他吊上去。”

我注意到，他说的是“把他吊上去”，而不是“杀死他”。

“也足以让你成为凶手了。”龙司突然开口，语气忿忿。

喜多川却置若罔闻，连眼神都没有挪动，只沉默地看着我。

我回头看了眼龙司，他知道自己不该多嘴，被我眼神支走的同时做了个抱歉的手势，带上审讯室的门。

“也就是说，九点十三分，你到达斑目宅邸时，他就已经死在收藏室里了。然后你找来绳子，把尸体背对着门吊在了横梁上。”我皱着眉，用手指敲打着桌面，“我可以这么理解吗，死者生前，你就有潜在的杀意，可惜——”

“我没想过杀他。”他难得又显露出一点起伏的情绪，修剪整齐的指甲几乎掐进了左手手背，“如果他还活着，他依旧是我最尊敬的老师。”

“如果他还活着？”

“是啊，”他从鼻腔里嗤出一点笑音，用不知道是自嘲还是冷笑的声音又重复了一遍，“如果他还活着。”

“我感恩他，我敬重他，只要他活着，我就能忍受所有的不公正对待。而他死了，死得不明不白，我触碰他的时候身上还带着温度，眼珠浑浊地看着我，心跳呼吸却永远停止了。”他突兀地笑了笑，“我第一反应竟然不是难过，是愤怒。他死了，以一个艺术家的身份死去，然后接受社会各界的悼念，没人会知道他做过什么，流言也无法动摇已死之人的既定印象。”

“等我回过神来，我已经把他吊了上去。”

他阴恻恻的眼神看得我一惊。

“他肯定是凶手——”

龙司还在耳机那头嚷嚷，一时间“滋滋”的电流声吵得人心烦。我干脆取下耳机，问他：

“还有一件事我很在意，你为什么要从收藏室里拿走画，这看起来跟你把死者吊上去是两件毫无关联的事。”

他情绪平静下来，转而用莫名其妙的眼神看着我:“我拿走属于自己的东西不奇怪吧。”

如果他指的是被斑目占为己有的画作，的确不奇怪。虽然他掩饰得很好，但被问到那幅画时，交叠在一起的指尖微不可见地一缩。

“他依旧隐瞒了一些的信息，这也是为什么我想提出搜证的原因。”

“等等，刚才你说尸体是背对着门的……”雨宫莲的眼睛藏在镜片下，他摩挲下巴时还会不自觉点头，镜片便跟随他的幅度反射出一明一灭的光，“按照常理，所有吊死的人，都应该会正对门口吧。但为何喜多川会把斑目背对门口，就像是故意让他就算死也要看着某个东西……”

“被喜多川拿走的画。”我“蹭”的一下站起来，也顾不上被掀翻的小马扎，“噔噔噔”地往二楼跑去。

收藏室后方，空荡荡地摆着一副画架。因为收藏室里的画架太多，乍一看不觉得突兀，也不会引起怀疑。

“小百合。”我喃喃道，“这么多画作里，唯独缺了小百合。”


	4. 04

《小百合》，斑目一流斋的成名作及代表作，笔触温柔细腻，画中女人眼神缱绻，眷恋而不舍地低垂着眉眼，似热恋时的浓情，也似分离时的惆怅。没人知道她目光所及，眼神朦胧的小百合传递出千人千面的感情，这也正是斑目一流斋在美术界颇负盛名的原因。

我载上雨宫莲风驰电掣地开往喜多川的公寓，老旧居民区的路弯弯绕绕，不是骑着摩托车估计还要绕上一截远路。我也懒得计较路人投射过来的奇异目光，反正脸藏在头盔下，什么也看不到。

我向房东出示了证件，房东显然是被明晃晃的刑警证吓到了，哆哆嗦嗦从抽屉里摸出一串钥匙。领我们去喜多川房间的路上，中年妇女的八卦精神回缓过来，开始不停念叨。

“警官，我看那孩子平时挺安静的，出什么事了吗？”

“他好几天没有回公寓了。”

“那孩子不会是——”

“有个案件需要他配合调查，”我朝她温柔一笑，把所有疑问四两拨千斤地挡了回去，“具体我就不方便透露了。”

至少这个笑容还是杀伤力十足，我趁着房东愣神的空档顺势接过她手中的钥匙，找到贴有喜多川名字的那一把，又对房东说道：“接下来就不麻烦你了。”

“明智警官倒是很熟练啊，”雨宫莲揶揄道，“不愧是‘四茶警署之花’。”

我笑容一僵，转而嘴角有些不受控制地抽搐：“你从哪里听来的——你不说我也知道，肯定是新岛真告诉你的吧。”

“这个……称呼是怎么来的呢。”雨宫莲眨眨眼，毫不掩饰期待的神情。

我总不可能告诉他在某次人质绑架案件中，绑匪要求让一名女性送餐员送餐，因为太危险，不得不由警察伪装成送餐员，而当时署里唯一的女性新岛真特派到其他警署去了，这个任务就落到了我头上。虽然成功制服了绑匪解救了人质，但四茶警署之花这个称呼也成功的流传下来了。

我深吸一口气，决定把不要脸发挥到极致，面对雨宫莲时笑得都快看不见的眼睛：“大概是因为我长得好看吧。”

雨宫莲不置可否，他离我太近，我这才注意到他的虹膜是近似于黑色的深灰，远看就像是一片深潭，藏着隐隐流动的光。

喜多川的房间里十分简洁，画具颜料规矩地摆放成排，未使用的画布绷在画框上整整齐齐地码在一起，至少我这个强迫症患者看得十分舒心。

我们轻而易举地在卧室找到了那幅《小百合》，它被喜多川祐介珍而重之地架在画架上，小心翼翼地固定起来。监控画面里包裹它的牛皮纸袋已经被整齐地拆了下来，规规整整地叠在一旁。

“别把东西翻乱了，”我咳了一声，从手提箱里摸出一副手套扔给他，“毕竟事发突然，搜查证还没有下来，要是被署长知道免不了一顿骂。”

“明智警官好像一直戴着手套啊。”雨宫莲仔细端详着我翻找东西的手。

“个人习惯，而且办案也比较方便嘛。”我晃了晃戴着手套的手掌。

“是吗。”

我毫不心虚，迅速地回答他：“当然。”不可能把我有洁癖这件事告诉你吧。

“你能理解喜多川把斑目吊上去的意图吗。”搜寻间隙，我问雨宫莲。

“能理解，愤怒使然，做出什么都不奇怪。但是，”他话锋一转，“仅仅是愤怒，或者不甘心，远远不够。”

他拉开卧室的窗帘，阳光漏进来，刚好照在小百合上。画中的女人蒙在一层金色的光影里，表情温柔又迷蒙。

他转过身，眼睛却看着《小百合》：“他需要的是恨意，长久以来积压在心底，被所谓感恩和敬重的心理侵蚀得千疮百孔，直到某天突然爆发。”他逆着光，双手插在黑色的风衣里，眼眼慢慢转向看着我，这一幕竟与审讯室里缓缓抬头的喜多川相似地重叠。

“毕竟恨意比怒火更容易让人失去理智。”他说。

没等我说什么，手机却在这个时候响了起来。雨宫莲指了指客厅，说：“我去那边看看。”

我按下通话键，还没开扩音，龙司的声音立马充斥在整个房间。

“老大，没有查到什么跟斑目有关联的可疑人物，倒是查到斑目生前的银行账户上有一半的钱都流向了一个叫做梅吉多的账户。”

梅吉多？听到这个不像人名的词汇的瞬间，我脑海里已经出现“倒卖”和“黑户”两个关键词。

“金额数量太大，几乎可以判定他是通过倒卖画作的名义，把大部分收益都转进了这个账户。”龙司说道，“但这个账户，经查证之后，是个没有任何信息的黑账户。”

“去问问搜查二课，涉及银行金融一类的智能犯案件，他们应该清楚。”

虐待、压榨学生，剽窃他们的作品，同时还涉及高价倒卖画作。这些罪行，在斑目一流斋死后，一一浮出水面。但换句话说——用喜多川的话来说——只要他活着，他依旧是不知情者眼中为人谦和，天赋极高的当代画师。

死亡让一切归于无声，也让一切昭然若揭。

我挂掉电话，看着《小百合》自言自语：“喜多川说他把死者吊上去只是为了发泄情绪，但仅仅是发泄情绪那么简单？那么这幅被嫌疑人从案发现场带出来的《小百合》，到底跟嫌疑人有什么关系呢？”

喜多川的公寓实在太小，客厅里的雨宫莲似乎是听到了我的话，扬声打断了我的思考：

“他不是发泄，是为了谢罪。”

他走进来，把一堆碎片放在我面前，修长的手指飞快整理着碎片，把它们拼凑在一起。不到一分钟，两张巴掌大小的卡片就还原成功。

“如果我没猜错，这应该是喜多川从斑目身上带出来的。”雨宫莲说，“凶手留下的东西。”

上面写满了斑目的罪行，虐待、剽窃，和斑目之前的学生中野原所提供的证词一致，还多出了许多从未揭露的罪证。我逐字逐句地分辨着卡片上的印刷字体，因为太惊讶语气稍微有点上扬：“小百合的作者，是喜多川的母亲？”

“不止，你看这张图。”雨宫莲把另一张拼好的卡片挪了过来。

上面印着《小百合》。

“不对，不是小百合。”我凑近了些，卡片太小，压缩了图片画质，蜿蜒的撕扯痕迹让人不好分辨它本来的面貌。

“应该说，是真正的《小百合》。”

真正的？我仔细端详着卡片，卡片上的画少了那一团蓝色的迷雾，小百合曾经被迷雾遮挡的怀中，俨然抱着一个婴孩。而画中女人的目光，正悲伤又充满爱意地看着他。

“原来是这样吗……”我恍然大悟，想起喜多川在审讯时说的“拿回属于自己的东西”，完整的说法应该是“拿回属于自己母亲的东西”。

迷雾中的小百合至此真相大白。

我终于把整个事情串联起来：十多年前，喜多川母亲是斑目一流斋的学生，有着出色的艺术天赋，斑目一直觊觎她的作品，致使他在某天对突然病发的喜多川母亲见死不救，眼睁睁看着她咽气，才叫来救护车。他如愿以偿的把《小百合》占为己有，用颜料抹去怀中婴儿的存在，同时收养了和他母亲一样具有艺术天赋的喜多川祐介。

像埋下的一颗恶的种子，生根发芽，疯狂生长。

“所以喜多川看到凶手留在斑目身上的东西，才做出常人难以理解的举动，让自己的仇人谢罪——于是，他把他吊上横梁。”我说道，但我却想不通凶手为什么要留下这些东西，而喜多川为什么又把凶手留下的东西带回走，并且撕毁它？

“这太矛盾了，恨他却又带走并销毁了能揭露他罪证的东西。”我长叹一口气。

“兴许是出于保护死者的目的。就算他再怎么作恶多端，喜多川祐介的记忆里始终保留着斑目向年幼无助的自己伸出手的画面吧。”雨宫莲淡然一笑，又问我，“《小百合》要带走吗？”

“……不了，留下吧，把碎纸片带走吧。”我凝望着小百合，画中女人眉目低垂，神情专注，却从嘴角流露出温柔的笑意，不同于世人描述的千种感情——唯有亲情无可取代。我收回目光，对雨宫莲说道，“她肯定有很多话想要告诉他。”

我把碎片一片装进塑封袋，一边问他：“对了，你在哪里找到那些碎片的？”

“客厅角落有两只可燃垃圾的包装袋，除了一堆作废的画作，还有就是这些撕碎的卡片。”

“另一只呢？”

他摊手：“还没打开。”

于是我和他又开始拆开另一只垃圾包装袋。

晚饭前还跟垃圾来一次接触，真的很影响食欲了，好在里面并没有什么厨余类垃圾，翻找的过程也比较轻松。

不过我很快笑不出来了。

另一只垃圾袋的最底端，露出了一角被撕碎的红黑相间的卡片。那仿佛是某种信号，迅速抽干了我身体所有的氧气，全身的血液涌上头顶，堵塞了四周的声音，甚至在耳膜处出现“嗡嗡嗡”的蜂鸣声。

“我见过它。”

“什么？”

我倒吸口气，冰冷的空气像尖刀一样扎进胸腔，让它隐隐作痛：

“一周前，我才见过它。”


	5. 05

一周前，也就是五月二十八日的放学时间，有一名女生从秀尽学院五楼的一间办公室跳下，当所有人把注意力集中在救援女孩上时，这间办公室却突然冒出滚滚浓烟，进而变成大火。消防人员扑灭大火后在这间办公室里找到一具被大火烧得面目全非的尸体，经过相关检测，确认尸体身份为私立秀尽学院体育教师，鸭志田卓。

而在尸检人员搬运尸体的过程中，从尸体背部找到了一张被烧得几乎快与死者皮肤融在一起的红黑色卡片。由于紧贴着地面与死者背部，卡片只被烧毁了边角，熏得有些变色，但还是能辨认卡片中间冰冷的方片字。

案发现场现场唯一的证人——同时也是跳楼的女生——第一时间被送往医院，至今昏迷不醒。

回到警署，刚巧碰见正准备出门吃饭的龙司。我把早上借用的头盔扔给他，顺便问他：“喜多川呢？”

“放心，还在审讯室的，你走之后我们几个轮番审讯了他大半天，”龙司颇有些苦恼，“不过老大你一走，那小子就不怎么说话了，问他什么都在敷衍，然后我们就——”

“你们上了私刑？比如掐掉监控，找来枕头垫在肚皮暴揍他一顿？”雨宫莲问道。

“没有没有，”龙司连忙摆手，义正言辞地说道，“我们哪里敢啊，不过是午饭时间在他面前吃泡面罢了。”

“……”

我表情一僵，龙司没察觉空气中凝重的氛围，依旧在连珠串似的喋喋不休，我一巴掌拍上龙司的脑门：“别审了，赶紧把人放了。”

“好——诶、诶？为什么啊——”

我扬了扬塑封袋中的卡片：“吃完饭立刻回来，加班。”

我推开警署大门，径直往检验科走去，我很清楚结果，拿去检验也不过是为了让自己心里那一点侥幸的念头落空。但是一旦涉及可能存在的连环杀人事件，必须要拿出权威的检验结果才能定论。

我内心莫名烦躁，手却摸到了上衣口袋里的烟盒。

掏出烟时我看到身边的雨宫莲，动作一顿，问他：“不介意吧。”

雨宫莲做了个请便的手势。

烟气夹杂着尼古丁深入肺腑，陡然驱散了内心的焦灼感。

他坐到我旁边，自然地拿起我还没有收进去的烟盒，熟练地抖了抖，抽出一支烟。我有种奇异的违和感，他身上的少年气太重，让我以为他是个不抽烟的人，但他叼着烟的时候，神态和气质无疑又是个成熟的人。

“别动，借个火。”他叼着烟，侧过头来跟我借火，就着我嘴里的烟点燃了他的。

我正准备掏打火机给他的手一抖，下意识地往后挪了挪，燃了三分之一的烟头差点落到我新买的皮鞋上。

“别担心，”他安慰我道，吐出一口烟圈，透过淡蓝色的烟雾看我。正巧这个时候检验人员刚好拿出了检验报告，他凑近看了一眼结果，无奈地瘪了瘪嘴，立马改口：“该来的总会来。”

检验结果与鸭志田卓身上的卡片材质一致。

四茶警署成立了专案调查组，连带着警视厅下来的雨宫莲也临时成了小组的成员之一。

“看来我来得很及时。”他朝我笑道。

“雨宫顾问，其实我觉得你该改名叫做江户川才对。”

“我就收下明智警官的夸奖了。”

“是啊，夸你到哪，哪就有案件。”我感激地拍了拍他的肩，“感谢你为我们四茶警署的贡献，年底的头等功十有八九是我们警署的了。”

第二天一早。

他倚在我的小电驴上，玩着龙司的那顶头盔，百无聊赖地抛起又接住。见我走过来，利落地翻上小电驴，自觉地挪到靠后的位置，拍了拍双腿间留下的那一点坐垫空隙，对我说：“快来。”

这画面怎么好像在哪儿见过？

我和他拿着上面批下的搜查证和复勘申请赶往秀尽学院，感觉亮出证件的底气都足了那么一些。门岗的值班人员拿着证件反复查看，嘴里反复念叨着“这个倒是仿得挺像”，又从头到脚瞄了眼我的制服，犹豫着拿不定主意，最后一通电话直接把校长请到了我们面前。

校长是一个体型严重超标的中年人，上周案发时才见过，这周他的体型又肉眼可见胖了一圈。这个年纪的中年人早就修炼得圆滑世故，还没走到，一张脸的五官都快笑进了褶子里，客客气气地叫我：“又见面了，明智警部。”

“你来得正好，”我挑眉，“怎么，案子都还没解决，直接不让人进了？”

不知道是紧张还是走路急的，期间他一直用手巾擦着汗。

“不好意思不好意思，”他赔着笑，“这段时间太多媒体想要混进学校打探情况了，所以审查不得不严格了些。”

“包括做假证？”我收回证件对他说，“下次遇到这种情况直接报警，光是做假证这一条，够那些媒体记者喝一壶了。”

“是是是。”

这时候正是学生的上课时间，偌大的校园里冷冷清清，只有教室里传来窸窸窣窣的板书声或者讲课声。

为防止学生破坏现场，警戒线从五楼楼梯口就开始拉上了。死者的办公室位于五楼走廊的最深处，阳光几乎晒不进来。走廊墙面被从最深处房间涌动出来的浓烟熏得漆黑，远远看过去，像是怪物被烧焦后留下的张牙舞爪的黢黑骨架，说不出的阴森。

我一边走一边给雨宫莲说着大概的情况。

鸭志田卓，曾经是奥运会冠军，私立秀尽学院现任体育老师，排球部教练。五月二十八日下午在学院师生目睹下，于自己办公室内被大火活活烧死。现场提取烟尘，衣服残片及灰烬混合物做助燃剂检测，结果认定为酒精。

而跳楼的女生名叫铃井志帆，排球社成员。没人知道她什么时候去了死者办公室，等知道的时候，她已经从死者办公室窗户神情恍惚地翻身跳下。

“他死亡时间推测为在那名女生跳楼之后的十到二十分钟内。”我戴上口罩，轻轻一推，被烧成框架的木门在狭长的走廊上拖长了音调嘶吼，发出枯灯油尽的吱呀声。

“没有监控录像吗？”雨宫莲指了指走廊一角的监控，“虽然破坏严重，但校方还是可以通过后台调取录像吧。”

“关于监控，”我叹了口气，“被人为地关闭了。”

房间损毁程度不算太高，依稀能辨别出原来的布局。办公用品、电器悉数燃尽，留下光秃秃的檩条，漆黑的浓烟和灰尘被牢牢吸附在上面，已经变成泛着诡异油光的浑浊物体。只有左手边的两个展示柜历经大火还得以苟延残喘——因为离火源稍远一点。里面完好无损地摆放着金属制成的奖杯，已经被高温熏烤染上了褪不掉的黑色，剩下一部分玻璃材质的奖杯顽强地在阳光下闪着斑斓的光。

现场保留着一圈痕迹固定线，离尸体不远处，被圈出一小圈范围，那是砸向死者头部后掉落的奖杯的位置，奖杯早就被痕检人员带走做进一步调查，现场只圈里留下一个标注为“1”的警示牌。

“这是……酒？”雨宫莲小心翼翼地进入现场，站在那个看上去一碰就要化成残渣的酒柜边上，试探性地伸手一抹，黑乎乎的烟尘附着物被抹去，留下一道显眼的、与玻璃瓶身格格不入的干净痕迹。虽然标签早就在大火中化成灰烬，但光凭形状也能判断得八九不离十。

“是的，从死者的心脏血液中检测到少量的酒精，成分与死者衣服和皮肤上残留的酒精一致。”

“酗酒？”雨宫莲打开瓶盖闻了闻，满是烟尘的空气里迅速弥漫起一股刺鼻的酒味，“这浓度，怪不得会被凶手选作助燃物。”

“尸检报告昨天你看了吧。”

雨宫莲“嗯”了一声，继续说道：“死者头虽被重物击中以致昏迷，但直接致死原因无疑是这场大火。尸体没有挣扎痕迹，也就是说他是处在昏迷状态下，被大火烧死。”

“死者头部伤口跟现场的水晶奖杯吻合，这是头部伤口和奖杯的照片。”我递给他两张现场照片，“而最关键的奖杯上，检测出了女孩的指纹。”

“嗯？”雨宫莲眯起眼，凑近了看图片，“伤口这么深，这女孩起码用了全身的力气吧。”

“你觉得，什么情况下一个女孩子，哪怕她是排球社的成员，能够爆发出这么大的力量。”

雨宫莲伸手推了推眼镜，他说话的声音不大，每个字都像在深渊里的反复回荡：“绝望之下。”

他手指修长，骨节分明，在阳光下近乎透明的白。倏而镜片光一闪，苍白的脸上嵌着一双乌黑的眼，透过指缝，深沉地看着我。

他踱步到窗台边，眼神落在窗外的中庭：“五层楼的高度，跳下去还是需要很大的勇气，不，也不需要勇气，只需要绝望就够了。”他没有靠上去，毕竟那面烧焦的墙壁看起来不堪重负，他转过身，窗外灌进来的风吹动他的头发，搅动他眼底的光。

他望着我，语气似反问又似自言自语：“一个女生，在什么情况下会绝望呢。”

我想起那张卡片上触目惊心的方片字，体罚、滥用职权，甚至……

“明智警官。”他的笑和着风一起送到我眼前。

我心里“咯噔”一声，像是行驶的车碾到一粒尖锐的小石子，急刹车一般涌上一股不好的预感。因为上次在斑目的收藏室，他也是这样注视着我，叫着我的名字。

他笑容更深了几分：“我觉得你应该知道我想做什么。”


	6. 06

还原案件我是一点意见都没有，但为什么总是要让我来扮演死者啊？

“假设死者，也就是你把我叫来办公室，实际上却意图对我欲行不轨。”我和他面对面站在靠窗的位置，他板着脸，一本正经地说着欲行不轨几个字。

“欸？”我难以消化这几个字的含义，一时间没绷住抽搐的表情，艰难地发出了疑问的声音。  
“欲行不轨。”他对着无动于衷的我又重复了一遍。

合着代入死者的身份就行了。我内心挣扎，最后犹犹豫豫地伸出手，搭在了他的肩上。雨宫莲的肩也太窄太瘦了吧，我轻轻搭上去都快握到了他的锁骨。我手心几乎快出了汗，还好戴着手套不至于被发现。

“在女孩无法挣脱钳制，内心绝望，却看到了桌上的奖杯——”

我还没思考清楚怎么个欲行不轨时，雨宫莲挣扎，摸到一旁的水晶奖杯然后假意砸向我的脑袋。

“死者生前曾经饮酒，身形瘦小的女生在绝望下爆发出的力量，足以把一个运动员击晕。”

“女孩砸晕了死者，在慌乱下却误以为自己杀死了他，绝望情绪下，身体和精神防线崩溃，才会做出跳楼这种极端举动。”他把暂时借用的奖杯放回了展示柜。

“你能不能别乱动现场的东西……你说身体和精神崩溃？”我突然想到什么，从手提箱里拿出医院出具的相关报告，“医院那边的结果显示女孩身上几乎全是淤青，身体各方面指标都不是很理想，以至于患有轻微的神经衰弱。”

雨宫莲接过报告，只快速看了眼结果：“这就能解释她为什么跳楼了，毕竟通过凶手留下的卡片，隐约可以猜出一些事情。”

“明智警官也很清楚吧。”

我点头：“关于鸭志田卓这个人，我们第一次到秀尽学院来问话时，所有的学生，甚至老师都语焉不详，尽管少之又少，但还是能从谈话中拼凑成关键的词语——就跟案发现场卡片描述一样。”

体罚、滥用职权、变本加厉地性骚扰女学生。任何一项，都足以让人避而远之。

“如果鸭志田的传闻属实，作为女生，绝对会离他远远的。”我说。

雨宫莲皱着眉：“但你有没有想过，如果刚好在他的掌控范围内，并且从你描述的师生态度来看，死者的行为似乎是被校方默许甚至是包庇的。”他语气肯定，“甚至于关闭摄像头这种事情，我相信校方应该是知情的。”

“你说得没错，这一点的确是校方知情的。”

“我想，校方一定是为了利用死者的名声和排球部在全国大赛中的排名来招揽学生。”他端详着右侧光秃秃的，被付之一炬的墙壁，那里曾经是大半壁的奖状墙，贴满了各式奖状和合影，“一定程度上也纵容了他的行为。”

窗外的阳光照进来，烧焦的墙面像一块翻卷起来的书皮，所有的奖状都被大火融成漆黑的焦炭，嵌进墙面。覆上了胶膜的照片被火舌烫出了透明的卷边，歪歪斜斜地化成胶状，包裹着碳化物质，贴在墙上像一滩浑浊的黑色泥浆。

唯独远离火源的最边上，孤零零地贴着一张没怎么受到波及的照片，只是被浓烟熏成了与四周无异的颜色，淹没在滚滚焦土中。如果不是阳光映出了照片覆膜的反光，肯定是发现不了的。

合照上的人脸被高温炙烤得光怪陆离都看不真切，只有画面边上的一人稍微幸免于难，黑色的卷发下，剩下一只漆黑的眼睛直勾勾地看着画面外。照片最上方用烫金字被火焰融化了一部分，依稀可见“班级、球技、获胜”几个模糊的字迹。

那一瞬间，这间办公室的时间仿佛被凝结，漆黑的墙、残余的檩条、焦炭一般的灰烬，都成了蛰伏在黑暗里的猛兽，拉长身躯撑开爪牙，一口把人连同惊恐的尖叫一起卷入腹中。

“这是……”我看了眼雨宫莲，他刚好把注意力转向了背对着我的展示柜，于是我伸出手，不动声色地把墙上那张照片收进口袋。

我深呼吸，是自己的语气尽量平稳：“雨宫顾问是在四茶念的高中吗？”

雨宫莲闻言侧过头，思考似的停顿了一瞬，然后回答我：“没有，在东京念的。”

一种难以言喻的感觉漫上我的脖颈，仿佛一双无形的手掐住了咽喉，以至于氧气无法输送，我想要大口呼吸，于是心脏在黑暗里挣扎起来，怦怦直跳。兴许是我的表情太沉默，雨宫莲问我：“怎么了？怎么突然这么问？”

我插在制服口袋里的手骤然捏紧了那张照片，脸上的笑容却迷惑性地舒展开来：“没，我只是好奇问问，了解一下，不太过分吧。”

我觉得这是我编得最烂的一个谎言，谁会想了解一个认识几天不到的人啊。我脑子在那一瞬间高速运转，不动声色地岔开了这个话题：“现场还有什么疑点吗？”

雨宫莲倒是对我“了解一下”的谎言十分受用，神色也不见怀疑，只站起来拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，说：“没了。”

我们看着彼此的眼睛，幸而下课铃音及时响起，让这个蹩脚的谎言消散在声嘶力竭的铃声中。

“去教学楼看看吧。”我往门口走去，“排除铃井志帆的嫌疑，能清楚监控情况，短时间内放火并消失无踪，凶手应该是这个学校、或者有关联的人了。”

我话有所指，却没有回头看他。身后的人脚步声微不可闻地一顿，紧接着又若无其事地跟了上来。

“鸭志田老师？这种问题你应该去问排球部啊？”走廊上，辣妹模样的女生双手环胸，明明比我们矮了一个头，打量我们的时候愣是展现出了居高临下的气势，“你们不会是塞了钱混进来的媒体吧？”

“……”

“我不知道，我什么都不知道，求你了你去问问别人吧……”室内体育馆内，排球社社员抱着球，抗拒地往后退。

“……”

“真的辛苦你了，整个学院的态度，调查进展应该很缓慢吧。”他双手插兜，与我并肩走着，一连几次的问话都以失败告终，他的声音带着一贯的笑意，又带着点苦恼。

我揉了揉因为连续通宵而发紧的太阳穴，一筹莫展地叹了口气：“是啊，但至少比第一次好太多，还能成功地说完一句话。”

“明智警官，”刚刚还在我旁边的雨宫莲突然驻足，我没察觉地走出几步，才听到他的声音在我身后响起，“我觉得我们陷入了一个怪圈。”

“怎么说？”

“看到五楼办公室的监控被关闭，就下意识认为所有的摄像头的都没有用，”我回头顺着他的目光看去，刚好对上了室内体育馆的摄像头，“有时候，机器比人靠得住。机器负责原封不动的记录或运转，而人，负责篡改实事和麻痹自己相信被篡改的实事。”他耸了耸肩，“当然，也有例外。”

他摩挲着下巴：“既然跳楼的女生属于排球部，那么……”

我和他交换了一个了然于心的眼神。

“看样子，我们应该能找到一些线索。”

我和雨宫莲翻出案发当天室内体育馆的监控，直接把进度条拉到案发前一小时，也就是排球社社团活动快要结束的时间点。

雨宫莲一帧一帧地拖动着画面。光影忽明忽暗，打在他苍白的脸上，分了色块，眼窝和鼻梁覆上了一层阴影，但他的睫毛比阴影还要深色，眨眼的时候就像凭空飘落的鸦羽。这个时候他的眼睛在镜片下专注认真，亮着的屏幕组成了他眼睛里唯一的高光。

“等等，就是这里——再倒回去一点。”我庆幸我还能分神去留心监控画面，进度条拖了一大半，已经泛起雪花的画面上终于出现了女孩的身影，虽然模糊不堪，但隔着屏幕还是能感觉到女孩训练后疲惫恍惚的神情。

我看了眼右下角的时间，五月二十八日四点五十三分。

两分钟后，画面里突然多出另一个身影，遮住大半张脸的冰贴格外显眼，他出现在镜头里，像颗钟摆那样左右摇摆了足足有几分钟，才憋下一股劲朝女孩走去。我估摸了一下时间，只停顿了不到十秒，也够他跟女生完整的说完一句话了。

我闭上眼睛又睁开，试图集中注意力，脑海里浮动的画面慢慢归于静止：“这个人……我好像知道是谁。”

我们在排球社找到了出现在监控画面中的少年。他看上去比监控画面里还要瘦，动作机械地收拾着器材室里的东西。

“三岛由辉。”

我的声音不大，却在狭小的器材室里荡出了一圈回音。被唤到名字的少年手一抖，抱着的垫子直接摔到地上。这器材室不知道多久没被打扫过了，到处都堆积着一层厚厚的粉尘，稍微一点作动就飘得满屋子都是，更别提落下的软垫带来的冲击。

器材室顶部的天窗漏下一束可怜的光，飘起的尘埃在阳光下像不停翻飞的金色波浪，一时间充斥满整个空间。我和三岛像两条呛了水的猫，响起了两个不同的咳嗽声。

“咳咳咳……谁、谁啊？”

“……先出来再说吧。”

我注意到一开始雨宫莲就没有和我进入器材室，我回头去看他，他早有预料似的站在门口，远离硝烟，用黑色的袖口挡住口鼻。他见我看向他，含着光的眼睛轻轻一弯，我都有点分不清他是挡住飘散的灰尘还是挡住脸上的笑意。

“来，坐。”我递给三岛由辉一罐咖啡，示意他到不远处的长凳上坐下。

“那个……我不喝咖啡。”

“不好意思，果汁你喝吗？”

他嗫嚅半天，才发出怯生生的声音：“那个，警官先生，之前我不是把能说的都说了吗？”他看了眼一旁黑衣黑发不吭声的雨宫莲，缩了缩脖子，又转向了我，“还有什么问题……能、能快点问完吗，一会社团还有活动……”

“哐当”一声，自助贩卖机落下一罐橘子汽水，我把它往三岛怀中一塞，坐到他旁边，笑容和善，“行，那我就直接问了。”

我看着他的眼睛，后者眼神闪烁，监控画面里的冰贴早就被换下，一张仍旧还残留着淤青的脸几乎快埋进了自己的胸口。

我问他：“案发当天，你跟铃井志帆说了些什么？”

少年的手猛然一哆嗦，险些把易拉罐捏变了形。那张本就因为长期训练而伤痕累累的脸上血色尽失，瞬间惨白一片。他抿着嘴，像受到惊吓的兔子，颤颤巍巍地抬起头，眼睛里含着两包眼泪。

“我没有办法……都是我的错……”


	7. 07

“咔嚓”，雨宫莲拉开我给他的罐装咖啡，像猫一样的小啜了一口。他低垂着眉眼，睫毛轻轻抖动，感叹道：“现在的小孩真是不经吓。”

我盯着他嘴角沾上的咖啡渍，好心地提醒他：“沾上了。”

他伸出舌头舔了舔，问我：“还有吗？”

“……没、没了。”我有些眼晕，脑海里还停留着他伸出的一小截粉红色的舌头，说话也有些不利索。

我别过眼神，把话题移回案件上。

“你认为他在说谎吗？”

“不，他都吓成那样了，也没有撒谎的必要。”他喝了口咖啡，继续说道，“一个女孩子，长期受到鸭志田的体罚，再加上地狱般的训练量，精神衰弱是很正常的。如果这时候有人帮死者传话‘叫铃井来我办公室加训’一类的，听到消息的女孩是没有办法选择逃避的吧……”

“关键是，她为什么不逃避。”

“她有把柄，或者重要的事情被死者掌控了。”

“重要的事情？”

这时，刚好有两个手挽着手的女学生从我旁边走过，稍矮一点的女生似乎是被同行女生的说的话逗笑，露出两个可爱的虎牙。

我福至心灵：“如果是女孩子又恰巧是排球社，能威胁到她的只有奖杯或者……好朋友的安全了。”

我和雨宫莲对视一眼，理解到彼此眼中的含义，转过头去问还没来得及走出视线范围的三岛：  
“铃井志帆，在学校有什么朋友吗？”

女生的友谊无疑是一种很玄妙的东西，看起来脆弱不堪，却又在关键时刻无坚不摧。我们虽然能猜到一些东西，但仍需要从当事人口中更进一步的了解情况。

放学铃声响起，我在乌泱泱的人群里一眼就找到了那个名为“高卷杏”的女生。她实在是太显眼了，与周围行色匆匆，愁云惨淡的路人不同，她像是一朵玫瑰色的云，踩着明艳的色泽从灰白的地平线跃起。

如同三岛所说，除了铃井志帆，她就没有其他朋友了，也没有参加任何社团活动。在三两成群结伴回家的学生中，显得说不出的孤单。

她心不在焉，下楼梯的步子也缓慢拖沓，蓝色的眼睛毫无生气地盯着地面，浅褐色的双马尾垂下来挡住了她小半张脸，倒有一种落拓苍白的美感。

她一走出校门，有人比我们动作更快，几乎是一个箭步就冲到了她面前。

拦下她的是一个体型瘦小的男人，身高在个子高挑的女生面前完全不够看，要不是他手里拿着跟录音笔，我还以为是哪个小混混敢在学校门口肆意打劫。

“高卷同学，我是四茶八卦周刊的记者，”他的录音笔顶端闪着不怀好意的红光，像黑暗里的猛兽缓缓睁开眼睛，“听说跳楼的女生和你是很好的朋友，你方便谈一下那天到底发生了什么吗？”

“……”她连表情都没有变化，显然对这些媒体的问话习以为常，熟练地后退转身，沉默地想摆脱男人的纠缠。

男人伸手挡住了她的去路：“高卷同学，我可是找了你好多天，就这么一个简单的问题你都拒绝回答吗。”

周边已经聚起了好事的群众，指指点点，窃窃私语，女孩紧抿着嘴，在细碎的声音中微微颤抖。

“你——”

男人不依不饶的声音戛然而止。

“没看见别人不情愿吗，”我抓住了他那只拿着录音笔不断逼近的手，因为嫌弃，我只用两根手指牢牢捏着他的手腕骨，“追女孩子也是要有方法的，死缠烂打可是最下策。”

“你什么人，”他吱哇乱叫着，试图挣脱我的钳制，我稍微一用力，他就哀嚎着喊“疼疼疼”，还能抽空恶狠狠地威胁我，“你再不放手我就叫警察了。”

我像拎小鸡仔一样地把他单手拎起来，用空闲的手“唰”的一下亮出证件，笑容和证件照上的弧度完美重合：“巧了，我就是警察。”

十分钟后，四茶中央大街家庭餐厅。

高卷杏低着头，一声不吭，只专心致志地搅动着面前的奶茶，勺子偶尔碰到搪瓷杯，发出的清脆响声也没能拉回她的思绪。

而雨宫莲坐在我旁边，也不打算开口，悠闲地用勺子玩着杯里漂浮的拉花。场面意外的安静和谐，以至于我有好几次都不知道该怎么开口。

“先前的事……谢谢你们。”

她搅动的动作停下，继而把手交叠着搭在仿木质的餐桌上，紧紧合握在一起，仿佛那样就能带给她安全感。手背上分明的筋骨随着握紧的双手凸起，几乎能看到里面交缠着的蓝紫色血管。

她的表情太紧绷，我忍不住开了一个并不好笑的玩笑：“你不怕我们也是无良的媒体记者？”

“……五月二十八号那天，我在现场的警察中看到过你。”她沉默了一阵，抬起湛蓝的眼珠看着我，餐厅的灯光印在她眼中，平添了几分动人的光彩。

“你记忆力真好。”

高卷杏礼貌地笑了笑，并没有理会我的客套，直接说：“你们想问什么，如果是案发当天的事，对不起，我真的不知道。”

我盯着她低垂的眼睛，问她：“那么，能说说案发当天你在干什么吗？”高卷杏有些抗拒地皱起了眉，我又解释道，“别担心，只是问问你做了什么。”

“上课，午休时跟志帆聊了会天……她当时状态不是很好，但我看她憔悴的样子心里很难受，却忙不上什么忙，安慰了她几句，放学后就一个人回家了。”

“你知道铃井志帆状态为什么不好吗？”

“……知道一些，”她说得很隐晦，但我还是瞬间理解了她的意思，“排球社的训练太苦，我劝过她不要再练习了，她还笑着反过来安慰我只要拿到全国大赛的名次就好了，这个奖杯对她真的很重要……”

“啊，稍微打断一下，”沉默许久的雨宫莲抬起头，“听铃井志帆同为排球社的社员三岛说，铃井志帆的排球水平一般，”他若有所思地支着下巴，“你知道她是怎么拿到进入全国大赛的名额吗？”

“……这不关案件的事吧？”高卷杏不安地绞着马尾发梢。

“也对，”他往前倾了一点，这个姿势极其有压迫性，配合着他严肃的脸，审问效果简直拨群，“那我换个问题，方便告诉我们，你和死者鸭志田——”

话还没有说完，高卷杏板着脸，矢口否认：“我和他没有任何关系。”

“那么死者手机上的通话记录你怎么解释，”雨宫莲把手机放到她面前，上面有着一张案发现场被修复后手机的通话图片，“五月二十八日下午四点三十二分，你跟死者说了些什么。”

“你什么时候有的？”我小声问他。

“新岛警官十分钟前传过来的，”他回答，“你也有。”

我翻了翻手机，确实有条未读讯息。

她深吸一口气，直到手机屏幕暗下去，才下定决心地开了口：“……那天，他打电话给我，让我去他办公室。”

我在她轻微的停顿中有了种预想成真的感觉。

“你知道，铃井志帆是因为你，才会去到死者办公室的吗。”

面前坐着的女生呼吸一滞，错愕地抬起头。我得以与她对视，她湛蓝的眼睛微微颤动，我从她眼睛里看到自己微缩的倒影，在瞳孔中心，像极了缩小了无数倍后被困进了水晶球的小人。而后它受到外界的震动，便铺天盖地的落下了雪花。

“你说什么……志帆真的……”她动作比脑子转得快，几乎是触了电般的拍着桌子站起来，而后反应过来又茫然地看着我，嘴唇在震惊之下张张合合，半天成不了完整的句子，唯一的一句话也说得颠三倒四。

她捂着脸，颓然坐下，藏在指缝里的眼睛毫无征兆地落下眼泪：“志帆……你为什么这么傻……”

我和雨宫莲面面相觑，准确的说应该是我手足无措，女孩的抽噎引来了旁人的侧目，我正准备开口时，雨宫莲阻止了我：“让她哭会儿吧。”

女孩的哭泣并没有持续多久，仿佛只是压抑太久的情绪，为朋友的妥协哭泣，也为自己的无作为哭泣。

雨宫莲拿出纸巾：“擦擦吧。”

高卷杏接过纸巾，紧紧攥在手里，半晌后才对我们说：“鸭志田的确是个人渣。”她哭腔般的尾音在这一刻奇异地消失无踪，甚至浸出一股冰冷的寒意，她缓缓抬起头，眼睛里的山呼海啸早就归于平静，只剩下一片含着冷光的狼藉。

“他那种人，死了才好。”最后一个字几乎是发泄似的喊出，里面夹杂着女孩长期的苦闷、不能宣泄的怨怼，被毫无保留地说出之后竟成了一股无形的力量，震得头顶的吊灯都轻轻发颤。

“我不觉得他的死值得你们警察大动干戈调查，”她笑道，“反而，所有被他折磨过的人都应该感谢这个正义的凶手吧。”

我盯着她的脸，上面纵横交错的泪痕还未干透，她从胸腔里发出一声冷哼，牵动着嘴角笑了起来，蓝色的眼珠里藏着一股压抑已久的恶意，在昏暗的灯光下竟看出了几分畅快的感觉。

“高卷杏，”我打断她的话，“不管鸭志田卓生前做了什么，可他是活生生的人。就算他是恶人，也应该用法律去制裁他，而不是让凶手去执行他所谓的‘正义’。”

“可志帆……志帆她也是活生生的人啊，她被鸭志田逼得跳楼，就凭这一点，鸭志田的死不过是他罪有应得。”

“如果你是铃井志帆，醒来后发现伤害自己的人已经死亡，死得不清不楚，你觉得铃井志帆会因为鸭志田的死而安慰吗，”我站了起来，双手撑在桌上，形成一片阴影遮在她面前，“不，她希望看到的是活着的人伏法忏悔，而不是只能背负着对死者浓烈的恨意生活。他没有被公开审讯，亲口承认错误，更没有得到法律制裁。而杀死鸭志田的人，不管他出于什么目的，因为一己私欲就随便致他人于死地，高卷杏，这就是你所说的正义吗？我们追捕凶手，不仅仅是为了将犯罪分子缉拿归案，更是给每一个被伤害的人一个交代。”

我在余光里看到侧后方端坐着的雨宫莲，他的五官十分柔和，眉眼一弯就能浸出温柔的笑意。但一旦他不笑，或者沉溺于思考，便透出了冷漠又疏离的感觉。他此刻正垂着眼，镜片挡住了他眼中的情绪，只是近乎冷漠的、仿佛事不关己一般地喝着那杯冷透的咖啡。

这个年纪的学生最听不来的就是说教，高卷杏有些抗拒地偏过头，说话声音却意外地温顺下来：“……但不管怎么说，那张卡片上说的都是事实。”

卡片？我清楚地听见心跳炸开的声音，连带着炸开的还有脑海中的蜂鸣。身边的雨宫莲似乎是想要开口，但我比他更快，快到让我忘了控制自己的语气：“你从哪里知道那张卡片？”

刚刚还义愤填膺的女孩似乎是被我吓到了，她眼角还挂着眼泪，小声说道：“学校里都传遍了，说是什么怪盗干的……但是具体情况我也不清楚……”

一连串电话声打断了女孩的说话。

我看了眼屏幕，示意女孩等会再说。

“老大，上一个案件的目击证人，醒了。”龙司的声音在电话里充满了疲惫，“无论怎么问询安抚，她都统统回答不知道。”

“知道了，我们马上过来。”我揉了揉太阳穴，挂断电话又对雨宫莲说道，“去四茶医院。”

“是志帆，志帆醒了吗？”高卷杏语气急促地叫住了我们，被泪水浸过的蓝眼睛期待又不确定地看着我。

不得不说女孩子的直觉真是可怕，我才只说了四茶医院，她就能根据我的话推测出铃井志帆已经醒过来。我被她湿漉漉的眼神看得心里一跳，差点就心软地点了点头。

雨宫莲倚在摩托车旁边，两条腿悠闲地搭着，虽是一副置身事外的样子，但黑漆漆的眸子却似笑非笑地打量过来，看得我心头发虚。

见我没有回答，高卷杏估计从我的表情上看出了什么，小心翼翼地问我：“警官先生，我可以跟你们一起去医院吗？”

我硬着头皮指了指停在路边的小电驴，十分抱歉地对她笑了笑：“不好意思，车小，载不下三个人。”

四茶医院。

女孩抱着膝盖蜷在床边，那是一种近乎防卫的姿态，把自己裹成了密不透风的茧。原本头上厚厚的绷带已经拆得差不多，露出额头上缝合后的触目惊心的伤口，血管下还埋着乌青的淤痕，狰狞的痕迹把她的整张脸衬得苍白又让人心疼。

听见有人进来她也无动于衷，眼睛空洞无神，直勾勾地盯着病房的白墙。

“铃井志帆。”我在她对面的空病床坐了下来，顺手拉了张折椅给雨宫莲。

“我是四茶警署搜查一课警部，明智吾郎。该说的话我想我的同事应该跟你说得差不多了，案发当天——”我稍微换了个温和的语气，“你还记得案发当天发生的事吗？”

“……”

少女充耳不闻。

“有目击者称案发当天，看到你去了鸭志田——也就是死者的办公室。”

似乎是听见了被害人的名字，少女的身体肉眼可见地一缩，然后她缓缓抬起头，从阴影过度到病房里惨白的灯光下，无神的眼睛里透露出深深的惊惧和自嘲。

“他果然死了吗……”

她说“果然”？一时间我有点弄不明白这个“果然”到底对应哪一件事情。一件一件来吧，毕竟现在我最在意的是凶手留下的卡片，以及高卷杏曾说过的“怪盗”。

我从上衣口袋拿出那张巴掌大小的卡片，试探性地问她：“你知道这张卡片吗？”

少女无神的目光游移到卡片上，那一瞬间暗淡的眼神光重新聚焦，她痛苦地抱着头，恢复焦距的瞳孔微微颤动，然后像看见什么可怕的东西一样尖叫起来。

刚从昏迷中苏醒的少女还很虚弱，声音气若游丝，但由于恐怖挤压而变了调的尖叫喑哑刺耳。  
在外面守着的龙司“砰”地踹开了门：“发生什么事了？”

女孩的尖叫被巨大的踹门声打断，她全身颤抖，抱着头抗拒，不愿再看卡片一眼，几乎快要把整个人埋进双腿间。

“没事，你先出去。”支走龙司的时候我偏头看了眼坐在一旁默不吭声的雨宫莲，这位据说出场费不下七位数的刑侦顾问靠在折叠椅背上，他并没有注意到我的目光，而是单手摩挲着自己的下巴，侧脸在老气横秋的黑框眼镜下看起来是一副置身事外的木讷模样。

值班的护士也跑进来，平日温言软语的声调在此刻显得特别可怕：“病人才刚刚醒来，你们警察问话的时候能稍微考虑病人的身体和精神情况吗？”

“不好意思，”雨宫莲站起来，朝护士笑了笑，转而又对我说，“明智警官，让我来问问她吧。”

雨宫莲无疑有一双很好看的眼睛，即使是款式老旧的眼镜也遮不住他笑起来的光彩。但这光彩是缓缓流动的，像是一滴墨水落在水中，又润物无声地化在心口上。

反应过来后，我已经和值班的护士一起被关在了门外。

没多久，病房门再次打开，里面传来一点细小又尖锐的声音，似一声猫叫。我生怕女孩又受了什么刺激，赶紧走到门边，却看到雨宫莲走了出来，温柔地带上了门。

“怎么样？”我问他。

他唇色很浅，抿着笑起来的时候就像苍白的瓷器素胚上点了一点朱红的釉。他指了指走廊另一边——离女孩病房不远，也能看到房门的范围内——示意到那边说话。

然后他靠到墙边，轻轻吐出一口气，对我说：“怪盗请愿频道。”

“这是什么东西？”

“受到不公正待遇的人们通过网站诉说自己的痛苦，投票选出票数高的人，由怪盗执行惩罚。简单来说就是投票杀人，每一个参与者，都是帮凶。”

他说得漫不经心，深灰色的虹膜藏在阴影里，我却看到一星冷光，比以往沉默的他更加摄人心魄。

“那铃井志帆她……”

他摇了摇头：“她是知情者，而非参与者。”

“你为什么这么肯定。”

“她一直说，‘是我杀死了他’，也就是说，她潜意识里，一直认为是自己，用奖杯砸死了鸭志田。”

但我仍旧好奇，好奇他到底跟铃井志帆说了什么，能从这个情绪近乎崩溃的女孩上问出这么多关键的信息。我盯着他的眼睛，光在他眼中晃动，像白鸽拍打着自己轻盈的羽毛。

“你说了什么？”

“我只是告诉她，她没有杀人。”他说话的声音异常轻柔，仿佛仍旧在对待脆弱的女孩一般，黑色的眼睛盈满包容的笑意，专注地看着我。

我内心一颤，几乎可以想象病房里的场景。脱离生命危险苏醒的女孩，却被警方当做嫌疑人地询问。而这时，突然有人出现，不问细节，不追求过程，只简简单单地告诉她一个结果，你不是凶手。

我突然想起来，那声猫似的声音，是女孩在哭。在经历绝望之后，被人理解，被人关怀，被人包容，卸下所有防备，却仍旧压抑的，小声的抽噎声。

我看着雨宫莲的背影，心想，他无疑是拯救溺水少女的一块浮木。


	8. 08

回到警署后，我抽空去了一趟检验科。明明是最熟悉不过的场景，我竟生生走出了一种陌生的虚浮感。不同于检验凶手留下的卡片，案发现场找到的那张印着跟雨宫莲相似人像的照片，让我出现一点逃避的念头。我像在半梦半醒间漂浮，然后亲手打碎这个梦境。

好在检验人员告诉我，恢复的工序很繁杂，检验结果可能要等待一两天甚至更长。

我在心里松了口气，让这个梦久一点吧。

之后我回到自己办公室，和早就等在那里的雨宫莲一起去到隔壁搜查二课。

明明是大白天，搜查二课的办公室却漆黑一片。

我摸索到墙边突出的开关，“啪嗒”一声按下。随着灯光亮起，办公室里陡然出现一声有气无力的声音：

“啊……快关掉它……我的眼睛我的眼睛……”这个声音让人莫名想起粗制滥造的恐怖片里飘来飘去的女鬼，声音的主人似乎是戏瘾上头，抱着头晃来晃去。但这个过程只持续了三秒，她便停了下来，镇定自若了扶了扶滑到鼻梁的眼睛：“……难得见你亲自来啊，明智警官。”

然后她似乎是看到了我身后的雨宫莲，“哇呜”一声缩到了那张与她体型极不相衬的活动座椅下，发出苦恼的碎碎念：“怎么还有不认识的人……啊简直太丢人了……”

“佐仓警官，麻烦你个事。”

“什么事，上次你让龙司拜托的梅吉多还正在追查呢。”佐仓双叶从巨型电脑屏幕后探出个圆圆的脑袋。

“你有没有办法能进入这个网站，”我把雨宫莲打探到的怪盗请愿频道的地址发给她，“这网站好像是有特殊机制，一般游客根本登录不进去。”

她点开我给她的地址，不出意料，电脑屏幕上显示出一片鲜红的背景，中间跳出一个黑色的警告方框，除此之外再也不能进行任何操作。

“哦？”佐仓双叶藏在镜片后的眼睛突然一亮，似乎是来了兴致，她撸了撸袖子，露出两条基本没怎么见过阳光的雪白胳膊，干劲十足，“这种事情交给我就对了嘛。”

她噼里啪啦敲打着键盘，我和雨宫莲盯着她写下密密麻麻的代码，仿佛回到了被数学老师支配的课堂，太困了，连轴奋战几天的困意在这一刻完全被激发，我耷拉着眼皮，伸出手勉强支撑着自己缓缓下坠的脑袋。

“成功啦！”

佐仓双叶这一嗓子十分醒脑提神，我没睡着也被她吓得一哆嗦。我把目光移到屏幕上，鲜红的网页已经从游客禁止变成了成功登入。

虽是叫做怪盗请愿频道，但首页并没有跟怪盗相关的东西，反而能清楚看到每个人实时的言论。有诉说自己被上司打压的，有哭诉自己被疑似黑道团伙打劫的，还有人祈祷怪盗能杀死自己讨厌的人。扭曲不堪的、满含恶意的言论，惨白的字符串在网站红黑色的背景下滚动放映，像扭动盘旋吐着信子的毒蛇，隔着屏幕溅射出冰冷的毒液。

“他们居然把凶手草菅人命的行为称作‘改心’，真的是……”我皱着眉头，显然没有想到一个恰当的形容词。

“恶意聚集地啊……”雨宫莲感叹道，“嗯？这下面好像还有内容。”

闻言佐仓双叶操纵着鼠标一拖，网站下方赫然显示着一个巨大的投票排名表。

“鸭志田卓……斑目一流斋……”我顺着投票排名看下来，就只有两个名字，却莫名看得头皮发麻，这两个人都在现实里按照投票顺序一一死去。

“这似乎是个新建不久的网站，”双叶把鼠标移到最下端，“最早一条发言记录显示在两周前。”

两周前……我脑子里飞快闪过一点线索，当我想伸手抓住它的时候，它又倏然从指缝间飞远。

“既然是连环案件，”雨宫莲指了指排名空缺的部分，“你说有没有可能，凶手正在准备杀害下一个目标。”

似乎是应对这句话似的，雨宫莲话音刚落，只有两个名字的投票榜上突兀地出现了第三个名字，奥村邦和。

我心里一梗，目光复杂而哀怨地看向他。

“哇，这是什么神奇的死神小学生体质？？”双叶发出真诚的赞叹。

雨宫•江户川•莲今天也发挥着他神奇的乌鸦嘴特质，而他本人却毫无自知，在我一时语塞的表情中何其无辜地摊了摊手。

我拍了拍脸，试图使自己看上去精神点：“帮我盯着这个网站，一有变化随时通知我。”

奥村邦和，奥村食品公司社长。通过卑劣的手段挤兑竞争对手，对公司内员工实行高强度工作制度，把他们当做自己赚钱的工具。投票排行更新后，实时的留言也瞬间多了起来，话题无一不是围绕奥村邦和展开。

“我总觉得这个名字有些耳熟。”一路上，摩托车引擎几乎盖过说话声，为了让坐在后面的雨宫莲听见，我不得不扯着扯着嗓子说道。

“啊？你说什么？”他一手取下头盔，一手揽住我腰，下巴颌几乎快从后面枕到了我的肩窝上。

我差点一个急刹车把我们俩甩出去。

“你别做这么危险的动作。”驾驶途中的我无法分心顾及他，只有命令似的让他把头盔好好戴上，又把之前说的话重复了一遍。

“几年前涉谷的企业员工自杀事件，就发生在奥村食品公司的涉谷分部。”他说，“因为闹得太大，连警视厅都略有耳闻。”

“当时好像是某个员工受不了企业的高压制度，在连轴高强度低薪酬的工作环境下，最终从工厂顶楼跳楼自杀。”

“因为一些原因，法院，警方，包括家属也没有追责，此事也就不了了之，之后就再也没有听说过奥村公司发生这类事件了。”

我皱着眉头，这件事情我是知道的，但我觉得奥村邦和这个名字熟悉不仅仅是因为这个，还有……肯定还有什么东西被我忘记了……

“到了。”雨宫莲在身后轻轻拍了拍我的肩，然后我下意识一刹车，映入眼帘的是一幢近百米高的后现代风格大楼。

“老大！雨宫顾问！”龙司坐在奥村公司前的流动小吃摊位朝我们拼命挥手，他的黄毛混在一群地中海社畜中格外显眼。

“怎么样，有发现什么可疑人物吗？”

“没有，”他塞下最后一口汉堡，含糊不清地抱怨，“这里除了大叔还是大叔。啊，本以为出外勤能遇到可爱的小姐姐……”

“大白天做什么梦，赶紧先找到奥村邦和。”

我们三人来到奥村公司的前台。

“不好意思，没有预约的话，是不能见奥村社长的。”

我把证件拍在桌面上，前台员工面无表情地看了一眼，就像在看一张白纸，声音机械地重复道：“不好意思，没有预约的话，是不能见奥村社长的。”

我看了眼不远处跃跃欲试准备把我们三人当不法分子叉出去的安保人员，决定还是先撤退的好。

“有没有搞错，警察都不让进，这奥村邦和也太目中无人了吧。”龙司愤愤不平，发泄般的一把捏皱了饮料包装。

我们站在离奥村食品公司不远的树荫下，这个百年企业的绿化倒是种植得郁郁葱葱，几乎隔绝了午休时分异常毒辣的暑气。

我点燃了烟，问雨宫莲：“你觉不觉得，这些员工，给人感觉就像……”

“机器，”他说，“毫无感情，服从命令，只知道机械地工作。”

“是啊。”我盯着陆陆续续进入大楼的员工，他们面无表情，一头扎进了好似怪物一般的大楼的腹中。

我深吸了一口烟，透过烟雾看着雨宫莲黑沉沉的眼睛，它们在淡蓝色的烟雾下，像两颗蒙了尘的宝石：“如果这些网站上说的罪行属实，那么我们有必要在凶手之前，好好地把奥村邦和请回署里喝茶。”

我看了眼腕表，把燃尽的烟熄灭：“午休时间快结束了，得趁着这个时间混进去。”

我们围着这栋有二十层高的大楼足足转了三圈，才在后方不起眼的地方发现了一个上着锁的仓库后门。

这个时候龙司的暴力拆卸法派上了用场。本就锈迹斑斑的锁头简直不堪一击，轻轻松松就被分成两段。

里面漆黑一片，借着光能看见空气里浮动的尘埃——这扇门显然很久没有被打开过了。短暂的适应过后，我才慢慢看清里面的景象，是一个大型的地下仓库。

货运电梯只到达十层以内的工厂区域，十层以上的办公区域只能通过每层楼的客梯或者消防通道到达。

我们躲在十楼杂物间，拿着从展示架上顺来的公司手册参详。这个狭小的杂物间根本挤不下三个成年男人，一时间连说话呼吸都有点困难。

“一起行动太显眼了，”雨宫莲拉开一点门缝，指了指全方位不停运作的摄像头，“分开找。”  
于是爬楼梯这种体力活就落到了我和龙司头上。

才爬了两层不到，外表看似运动系青年的龙司就开始喘着气说自己跑不动，我在他把自己当年那一件小腿如何受伤的英勇事迹搬出来前，对他说：“算了，你还是想办法混进监控室吧。”

和雨宫莲分开行动的感觉让我觉得心里有点奇怪，以往不是没有单独出过任务，比起个人英雄主义我还是更在乎合作。虽然不愿意承认，但我似乎和雨宫莲意外的合拍——如果忽略不计初次见面的尴尬的话。

手机突然震动，我连上蓝牙耳麦，龙司的声音小声又急促地传了过来：

“老大，有情况。”

“有个可疑的黑影往电梯里走了，而且他没有工作证，不像是这里的员工——你老实点，”

说到这里龙司的声音变小了一阵，他似乎是捂住了手机，恶狠狠地对着那边威胁，然后又移开手，对我说道，“看样子是准备上楼。”

“调出电梯的画面，能看清楚他准备上几楼吗？”

“我看看……”龙司语气一惊，“老大，他……他准备去二十楼。”


	9. 09

我倒吸一口气，拔腿就往二十楼跑。

我几乎是凭着惯性撞开了消防通道的安全门，与其他楼层不同，从安全门进入后，脚下就是柔软的天鹅绒地毯，一直铺到走廊尽头的社长室。而此刻社长室的大门却半敞开，我眉心一跳，一种难以言喻的冰冷从脚下的地毯开始生根发芽，完全禁锢住了我。

比末日来临还要糟糕。我推开门，奥村邦和倒在血泊里，而边上赫然站着的是——

“雨宫顾问？”

我完全忘了掩饰自己的震惊，我看了看他，又看了看他脚边的奄奄一息的奥村邦和，想到那张还没有完成修复的照片，种种可能在我脑海里浮现成形，又被我一把掀翻。

“你……”冰冷的感觉冻结了我的五脏六腑，骤然挤压着我的心脏，然后它漫上我的舌根，酸涩又发苦。

雨宫莲看到我进来，表情坦然，不急于辩解，只用一双眼睛安静地看着我，让我如坠深海。我恍然回过神，反应过来此刻的胡思乱想都是多余的，我强迫自己关注案情，问道：“怎么回事？他怎么样了？”

“还活着，但看样子刀应该是直接刺穿了喉管，造成侧颈动脉大出血，”他摇了摇头，“活不久了。”

奥村邦和倒在沙发边，左侧颈部被尖刀刺了一个拳头大小的血洞，正在往外汩汩浸血，染红了大半边的身子和天鹅绒铺就的地毯。

他拼命想呼吸，却像一个破风箱排空了原有的空气。

“奥村先生，你别动，我们马上叫救护车——龙司！”我按住耳麦，“马上呼叫支援！”

听到声音后，他突然抬起头，慢慢开始浑浊的眼珠因为恐惧不断颤抖，他不停地翕动嘴唇，企图发出声音。断裂的声带不成语调，像拉风箱般尖锐难听，夹杂着成串的血沫飞溅而出。然后他肺里仅存的空气似乎是消失了，一张涨红的脸逐渐呈现出窒息才有的黑紫色。整个人却挣扎着伸出手，像是为了传达最后信息似的，抽搐地指向我身后——

同一时刻，雨宫莲也反应过来：“凶手还在房间内！”

“砰”的一声，我身后的储物柜被撞开。我和雨宫莲同时回过头，只看见一个黑色的身影飞速往外跑去！

“你别动，留在现场等待支援！”我拔腿去追黑衣人，连回头也顾不上，朝雨宫莲大喊。

黑衣人闪身进了楼梯间，我冲进去，只来得及看到他消失在上一层台阶的脚后跟。逼仄的楼道将脚步声放大好几倍，他奔跑的速度极快，有好几次我都只能在转角堪堪看到他的衣角。

他在往天台跑！

紧接着楼道里传来巨大的关门声，空气里沉积的灰尘都被这一声巨响激得到处漂浮，随即又是一声清脆的咔嚓声，我立刻反应过来那是天台的门落了锁的声音。

好在天台的门锁年久失修，我没怎么费力就撞开了它。在我冲出门的那一瞬间，眼前闪过刺眼的刀光，我迅速侧过身，刀尖便裹着风险险贴着我的额角擦过。紧接着，黑衣人一个猛扑携着匕首再度袭来！太快了，我几乎没站稳，电光石火间，我本能地伸出手挡住他的攻势，右手虎口传来剧痛的同时反手捉住他的一整条手臂，手肘抵住他的腋窝往上一抬，匕首“哐当”落地。处在腾空状态下的黑衣人被我顺势一掼，按倒在地。

我这才看清他黑色的斗篷下还覆着一张面具，红黑色交错的条纹，像是卡片和网站上竞相绽出的冰冷恶意。

我按住他的手，想去掀开面具。刚刚那一刀再快几分就会完全刺穿我的手掌，回过神来右手在疼痛下竟不自觉地颤抖。黑色的手套被割开，涌出的血微热又冰冷的黏腻在手中。

与此同时黑衣人的眼里闪过一丝狠绝，突然暴起，在上身被我禁锢住的情况下小腿肌肉紧绷，下身猛然发力，一脚踹向了我半弓起的腰腹。

我被他踹得退后几步，五脏六腑仿佛被搅到一起在喉头上浸出一股腥甜的味道。我大口喘咳着吐出一口血沫，趁着这个空档，黑衣人反应迅速地翻身起来，抓起掉落的匕首又立即朝我扑来。

穷途末路的他下出手狠厉，我找到空档闪身扫向他脚踝，他在失重状态下还能腾出手一把掐住我的脖子，连带着把我掀到下方。一股向下的冲力死死抵住我，继而我感受到背脊磕到天台边缘的栏杆，空心的铁栏杆当即被巨大的冲击砸到凹下去，我整个人几乎是抵着栏杆被扼住脖颈的双手托起，上半身悬在了半空，我只能紧紧抓住他的手来保持平衡。我不觉得疼痛，更多的是缺氧带来的晕眩感。

“斑目……也是这样被你拧断脖子的吗……”我感觉额角的青筋凸起，眼眶欲裂，但还是挣扎着从被挤压变形的喉咙里发出嘶哑的声音。

他用骤然缩紧的手指回答了我。

“明智警官？！”

雨宫莲的声音突然出现在天台门口。

大概没想到支援来得这么快，黑衣人的手登时一松，新鲜的空气重新灌入我口鼻，我来不及呼吸，欲抓着他的手狠狠把他摔向一边。但一切发生得太快，就在那一秒，顶楼的空心铁栏承受不了巨大的冲击和重力，底座连接处发出刺耳的声音，“刺啦”一声后竟突然断裂出现一个大型的豁口，那半排栏杆便齐齐倒下，不堪重负地弯成了一百八十度。

那一瞬间，黑衣人借着力蹬回了天台，我下意识想要挣扎回去，但先前身体已经悬空整个人彻底失去重心，后背仿佛生了根一般随着倾覆的栏杆倒下。

此刻所有的风声都在我耳边变成黏糊沉重的回音，所有的景物如同打翻的调色盘，光怪陆离地混在一起。我根本来不及思考，千钧一发的时候我挥舞的左手抓到了倒下的栏杆，这排栏杆好歹还有一半还顽强地连在天台上，剩下一半就和我一起提心吊胆地悬在空中。

二十层楼的高度，车辆和行人都微缩成了白色马路上缓缓移动的黑点。隐约能看见车灯闪着红光穿梭逼近，警笛声也携着风撕扯而过。

我惊魂未定，心跳和惊叫都堵在了嗓子眼，随着全身的冷汗一起蒸发。

操！这豆腐渣工程！

“走，别管我！”我看不到天台上的情况，只得朝雨宫莲大喊，“抓住他，别管我，我坚持得住！”

“刺啦——” 

我话音还未落，整个人陡然下沉了几分，已经弯折成一百八十度的栏杆还在继续倾斜，隐隐有全部连根拔起的趋势。正挣扎着用另一只手抓住栏杆企图往上爬的我停了下来，一时间竟成了进退维谷的情形。

我清楚地感觉到汗水沿着我的背脊滑落，打湿了一片的衬衫正粘在我的背上，被离地近百米的冷风一吹，濒死还生的侥幸念头在这一刻荡然无存。

“明智警官！你怎么样了！”

我听到一阵由远及近跑来的脚步声，动作急促得连带着地面和栏杆都微微震动。我胆战心惊，生怕这栏杆会再次断裂，只有僵着脖子，一动不动，喉咙里挤出的“你别跑”这几个字刚出声就虚浮着消散在风里。

栏杆保持着倾倒的势头，“嘎吱嘎吱”的像是枯灯油尽的钟表指针，发出令人不安的声响。我分辨出那是栏杆负重到极限的声音，快坚持不住了！

“抓住我！”

我听见“砰”的一声，我猜大概是雨宫莲飞速跑过来然后伏倒在天台边的声音。然后他半个身子悬空在边沿，向我伸出了手。

那一瞬间我和他之间像是涌入了一片波澜壮阔的海，而我直直坠入了其中，无法动弹。事实上，我的脑子还在转动，闪过很多东西，但我只在思考一件事，如何抓住他的手。可笑的是老天根本没打算给我这个机会，我刚碰到他冰凉的指尖，下一秒，还顽强抓在天台上的小半排栏杆应声断裂。

我瞳孔骤然缩紧——

空气仿佛凝固了，仕么都静止不动了，不管是风还是云，还是近在耳边的警笛。雨宫莲伏在天台边沿，大半个身子都探了出来，眼镜因为这个危险的动作滑到了下巴尖，我只来得及看清他惊慌的脸和一双没有遮挡的漆黑眼睛。那双波澜不惊的眼里满是震惊和恐慌，像是高原上呼啸而过的雪崩，它们浩浩荡荡，比死亡带来的恐惧更先一步淹没了我。

但雨宫莲的动作更快，他奋力往前一扑，大半的重心都悬空在外。他一只手扒着天台凸起的边缘，手臂以常人难以达成的角度弯曲着，才得以让整个人斜侧着抓住了我的手腕。

他的手掌冰冷，握着我的地方却奇异的发烫。我下坠的动作一顿，继而我感觉我和他都在慢慢下沉。

“你……你疯了！”

“明智警官，别说话，留点力气。”他苍白的脸色都憋得青紫，额角的汗水顺着下颌缓缓滑落。

“你现在放开我你还能活着，你别——”

“我们能活下来。”他不容置喙地打断了我，另一只手抓着我缓慢地向后移动重心，我不敢再说话，生怕让他分神。

我不知道我们僵持了多久，他抓住我的手腕，而我抓住他的。我感受到他的脉搏在我掌心里微微跳动，每一下都快和我的心跳严丝合缝地撞在一起。

“老大！”

“明智警部！雨宫顾问！”

“坚持住！”

恍然间我听到了龙司的声音，混杂着其他人的惊呼。

之后，我们被赶来的刑警七手八脚地拉了上来。

我和雨宫莲像两条搁浅的鱼，瘫在天台上一动不动。我侧过头去看雨宫莲的侧脸，感应到我的目光，他转向我，他的眼镜在混乱中早已不知所踪，刘海也汗涔涔地粘在额头，唯独眼睛像暮色将沉时的一抹霞光，绚丽得让人移不开目光。

我们相视一笑，倒有点劫后余生的意味。

如果此刻没有龙司的大嗓门的话。

“老大你的手不要紧吧？”他围着我窜来窜去，就差把我右手胳膊卸下来细心保管，“我马上叫救护车——”

我艰难地动了动手指，半凝固的伤口血液又涌了出来，我只有给了他一个身残志坚的笑容：“放心，残废不了。”

雨宫莲发出一声轻笑，收到我警告的眼神后不自觉地想去推眼镜，却发现推了空。

我问他：“凶手呢？”

被问到的雨宫莲难得沉默了一阵，假意去推眼镜的手久久没有放下来，黑漆漆的眼睛盯了我半晌，倏而一弯，像是在笑，又像是一声叹息：“没顾得上他，让他跑了。”

我还是跳下去比较好。


	10. 10

然而奥村邦和还是死了。

我坐在花坛边抽烟，眯着眼睛端详起凶手留下的卡片。形状怪异的方片字扭曲成了一柄利刃，横进我的胸腔，伴随着呼吸越扎越深。现场接受问话的员工表情冷漠，只在谈及奥村邦和的死亡时，机械化地咧嘴，露出一点快意又似解脱的笑。

奥村邦和的尸体早就运去做进一步解剖。我等待着医护人员包扎右手伤口，雨宫莲则先和龙司一起去现场勘查。

刚一包扎完，新岛真的电话就像长了眼睛似的打进来。

“四茶医院ooo病房，”新岛真说道，“小春在解剖时晕倒了。”

“嚯嚓”一声，我脑子里劈过一道闪电，混沌的景象被这道闪电的光照亮，连带着一声雷击，震得我整个人仿若灵魂出窍。

新岛真还在电话那头说什么我都听不见，我握着电话的手指慢慢发冷，残余的血液涌上心脏，然后随着收缩的频率一齐在胸腔炸开了个血淋淋的窟窿。

小春……奥村春……奥村邦和……是确有其事，还是说只是我多疑的猜测？如果猜测成真，我根本无法想象奥村春的情绪。

我把叼着的烟往脚下一踩，匆匆忙忙地发动了摩托车。慌忙之下我连头盔都没来得及带上，任由风迎面像刀子一样刮在脸上。我咬紧牙关，害怕一不留神，如鼓的心跳就从嗓子眼脱出。

这样慌张的情绪在到达医院后稍微平静下来，转而变成了一种歉疚和踌躇。因为失误而失去抓捕凶手的机会，让这样的痛苦延续到了下一个无辜的人。我没有太多生还的喜悦，有的是自责和无法改变的妥协。我在医院门口买了束雏菊，我觉得这是最低级的欲盖弥彰，然而我需要找一个托辞，安抚她也安抚我不安的心。

奥村春的状态比我想象的还要好一些，她靠在床边，头望向窗外，阳光几乎把她的轮廓镀上了半透明的金色，只留下一个寥落的侧影。

“啊，明智君你怎么来了，”听到开门的声音，正看向窗外的人微微侧过头，“都让小真不要告诉你……”她把头发别到耳后，眉眼低垂，安静地看着白色的床单，再次抬起眼时，本就没有血色的嘴唇一抿，露出强撑的、带有歉意的笑容，“抱歉，我的状态实在是太糟糕了。”

“你……”我本想问她不要紧吧，话都到了嘴边，却在她苍白的笑容下变得艰涩而难以开口。我把一束雏菊交给她，走到床边拉开了一点窗帘，转移话题似的说道，“今天天气很好。”

“是啊，这束雏菊我很喜欢，谢谢你。”

我们两个心照不宣，答非所问，默契地停止了对话。我在她对面的空病床坐下，沉默地开始给她削苹果。

“明智君你的手……”

“没事，小伤，”为了让奥村春不担心，我用裹着绷带的手拿刀，灵活地在苹果上削出了两个尖尖的兔耳朵，“你看。”

她掩面一笑，难得露出点从心的笑意。

说实话，我是真不知道该怎么开口。我第一次觉得相顾无言的尴尬也十分令人舒心。奥村春小口小口地咬着苹果，并没有发出什么声响，举手投足间都是极具修养的样子。

不过沉默并没有持续多久。

她垂着头，纤长的手指拨弄着花朵，眼底印出一片颤动的花枝，半晌后才慢慢抬起头。

“奥村邦和……他是我的父亲，”她声音极轻极小，在安静的病房里，比呼吸还要轻，“不过我在十年前就和他断绝了关系。”她的脸在阳光下像刚被刷上了一层釉，显出病态、不泛光泽的白。

她把我送她的雏菊插到床头的花瓶里，表情轻描淡写，唯有睫毛轻轻颤抖，暴露了动摇的心绪。

“记忆里他从来都工作繁忙，只留给我一个遥不可及的背影。我为了他能正视我，努力变成他想要的样子。”她自嘲地笑了笑，继续说道，“可那又有什么用，从他为了个人利益压榨员工，甚至逼迫我联姻，想要我成为他从政路上的一块垫脚石时，那一刻起我才知道我对于他而言只是一颗微不足道的棋子罢了，他爱的从来都是他自己。”

“你恨他吗？”我问她。

“当时是有的吧，说起来我也很感谢这种感情，它驱策我做出离经叛道的举动，离家出走。现在回想起来也不觉得自己有任何不妥，就像每一个年少气盛的年轻人不会承认自己的决定是出于一时冲动。”

谈及奥村邦和，她琥珀色的眼睛清澈见底，里面没有恨意，只是混入了不甘的石子，荡起一圈很快就平静的涟漪。名为时间的浪潮淘尽一切，也磨平了她的恨意。

“我以为我不会再见到他，幻想着或者多年后当我们能冷静的，更加成熟地处理问题时，再次平心静气地坐下来聊天，然后重归于好。”她的手抓紧了床单，眼里含着欲落的眼泪，惨淡一笑，“但在我拉开殓尸袋的一瞬间，现实告诉我，这个做了近十年的梦，该醒了。”

她闭上眼，琥珀色的湖面一颤，碎成了天空落下的雨。

“抱歉，可以帮我拿一下纸巾吗，谢谢。”

我把抽纸盒递给她，她擦去斑驳的泪痕，继续说道：

“我没有想到会是以这种形式见到他，他安静地躺在那里，因为长期严肃皱眉的缘故，就算眉头松开也会有一道浅浅的印记。如果，我是说如果，一开始他就是一个慈祥父亲的姿态，或者我坚持留在他身边，是不是就不会变成这样。”

“这不是你的错。”

“是啊，我知道，这不是我的错，可我总会在潜意识里自责，仿佛那样就可以把他以往的过错一笔勾销。”她把脸埋进臂弯，带有哭腔的声音变得模糊又沉闷。她身上还披着雪白的病服，屈起腿和床单混为一体，像把自己关在了一个绝对安全、阻隔温度的玻璃罩。我无法靠近，只能从另一个世界，在另一种温度里看着她。

然后伴随着抽噎，她的声音从手臂环绕膝盖的缝隙泄露出来，让人想起暴风雨中飘摇的风帆，伶仃无依。

“他不会对我说对不起了，我也一辈子都没有办法原谅他了。”

我从未见过这样的奥村春，多数时候她是温柔内敛的，一个笑容就能让人心安的存在。

“我在说些什么啊，”她捂住脸，叹息似的摇了摇头，“抱歉，我不该把私人情绪发泄出来。”

她眼圈通红，脸上的泪痕还未干透，却抬起头朝我展开一个温柔的笑。那一瞬间，我的内心仿佛被人狠狠拧了一下，挤出点苦楚又酸涩的汁液。

“没关系的，真的。”我放缓声音，“是我不该提起这件事。”

我上衣里的手机突然煞风景地响起来，我看也不看，隔着口袋直接掐断了扰人的提示音。

“你去忙吧，我没事的。”她的双手合握在一起，像在虔诚地祷告，“不管怎么说你能来看我真的很开心，谢……”

窗外的风吹动窗帘，像是吹动了秘不可宣的心绪，她的话也在枝叶摩挲低语中戛然而止。  
因为我刚好俯下身，抱住了她。但我不敢抱得太用力，只能轻轻地，礼节性地虚虚环抱着她。把她的眼泪，把她的悲伤，统统抚平在这个无言的拥抱中。

我感觉她倏然愣住，然后全身颤抖着用力回抱我。她的下巴抵在我的颈窝，微微发热又发凉。我猜想大概是她的眼泪滴在我脖颈，她没有发出任何声音，却比任何一次都哭得声嘶力竭。  
“请你一定要将凶手绳之以法啊，明智警官。”

“结束了吗？”

我轻轻带上门，突然出现的声音把我吓了一跳。我侧过头，看见雨宫莲倚在墙边，暗淡的身形融进了走廊的阴影里，在黑色的笼罩下只有一个苍白的下巴尖。

“你什么时候来的？”

“在你们拥抱的时候，”他站直了，脸上带着点“我理解”的笑，让我有些不自然地摸了摸鼻子，“我觉得我来得不是时候，就在外面等你了。”

“咳……这边也没什么事了，我们回去吧。”

雨宫莲和我一前一后地走着，我突然想起病房里被掐掉的手机提示音，于是放慢脚步拿出手机。屏幕上是检验科传过来的照片，我总觉得我的手有些颤抖，点了好几次才成功按下“确认接收”。该死的医院像装上了信号屏蔽器，我穿过了一整条走廊，图片才开始缓慢地加载出来。

画面一顿一顿的，像跳帧的幻灯片，从黑色的卷发，到镜框，到眼睛，再到完完全全出现的一张脸。

我完全顿住。

雨宫莲感应到什么似的回过头，他离我不远，眼神直直落在我身上。现实与照片交叠在满是消毒水味的医院走廊上，被明暗交接的色块切割成错乱的景象。

他与他少年的模样合而为一。

照片上年轻的雨宫莲在那一瞬间活了过来，乌黑的眼睛越过镜头，穿透这张有些年份的老照片，直勾勾地看着画框外与他没有关联的我。然后嘴角一勾，藏在老气黑框眼镜下的眼睛慢慢一弯，在才修复的、还有些扭曲的照片上露出一个诡异的笑容。


	11. 11

“回现场还是回警署？”他问我。

我按灭手机屏幕，往口袋一揣：“要不先去吃个晚饭？”

晚高峰的路途尤其拥堵，车辆纷纷停滞不前，刹车灯接二连三地亮起，耳边是一片此起彼伏的喇叭声，摩托车便在这个时候体现出它的好处。我载着雨宫莲在保持距离的车流缝隙中灵活前行，也不存在什么长时间等待的烦恼。

不到半分钟，我们便拐到了队伍的前面。

前方十字路口处，发生了一起车祸，一辆货车侧翻后撞击在小轿车前挡风玻璃上，货车司机并无大碍，只受到了惊吓。而汽车却在巨大的撞击下变了形，玻璃碎得一地都是，司机额头磕得到处是血，被弹出的安全气囊卡在扭曲的驾驶室动弹不得。

交警对这条路进行了临时的交通管制，怪不得会造成大面积的交通瘫痪。我正准备变道从一堆堵塞的车辆缝隙中七拐八拐地绕出去，突然感觉刚刚还环在我腰间的手骤然一僵。

“雨宫顾问？”头盔挡住了我的视线，我余光里看不到他的样子，只有出声问他。

没有回答，而他的手缓缓地、失去力气地滑了下去。我吓得不轻，这可是在行驶中，我赶紧抽空去抓住他的手。

“雨宫莲？”他的手异常冰冷，我抓紧了他，试图传给他一点热度。

我不敢耽误，就近把摩托停在路边，匆忙跳下了车。

“你怎么了？”

他置若罔闻，我顺着他的视线看过去，他眼底印出一片狼藉的车祸现场，整个人仿佛陷入了魔怔，清亮的眼神光逐渐黯下去，漆黑的瞳仁散成一片，像是日光西沉时最惨淡的，没有云的夜幕。

我皱着眉，就这么僵在路边也太危险了。我索性一把抱起失了魂的雨宫莲，三两步走到了远离车流的街边。这个时候咖啡店外的遮阳伞和小桌椅还未收起，我抱着没几两肉，轻飘飘的雨宫莲，把他放到了椅子上。

我不知道他经历过什么，但照他的反应我大概能猜到一些事情。于是我挡在他面前，完完全全遮住了他飘忽的视线。我弯下腰，捧着他的脸，与他平视，与他额头相抵，轻轻地对他说：“没事了，没事了。”

他本就苍白的嘴唇像是蒙了一层霜，微微颤抖。似乎是感觉到我正地捏着他的下巴，试图拉回他的思绪。然后，他骨节分明的手挣扎着抓住我的手腕，像溺水的人抓到浮木，在失神的情况下几乎是死命地攥着，不愿意松开。

随即他被浪潮拍打回岸上，许久才有了心跳。他猛然深吸一口气，似清醒过来般缓缓抬起眼来看我。

“……抱歉，吓到你了。”他眨了眨眼，浓黑的睫毛几乎快刷到我脸上，我才意识到自己与他的距离有多近。我有些尴尬地放开手，站直了跟他拉开一个安全的距离。

虽然人是恢复意识了，但他的脸色仍旧不是很好。我在他对面坐下，招呼服务员上了一杯热茶。

雨宫莲捧着热茶，低头喝了一小口，在热气氤氲下慢慢有了点血色。

“你……刚刚是怎么了？”没有眼镜的遮挡，我能更进些看清他垂下的睫毛，眼睑下藏着一圈淡淡的青色，低头沉默的时候看起来多是一种疲惫的姿态，我才反应过来，他跟着我们不眠不休地也忙了快一周。

雨宫莲摩挲着手里的热茶，仿佛是在从中汲取热度。他抬起头，刘海下的漆黑眼睛被热气熏染，看过来的时候像含着被风荡起的，扑面而来的水汽。

“半年前，我出过一次很严重的车祸。严格意义上讲，算不上车祸，正确的说法应该是事故。”  
“所以刚刚是……”

“车祸后的创伤应激反应，”他停顿了下，“涉谷的地铁倾覆事件，我想明智警官应该听说过吧。”

他专注地看着我，正经谈话的时候，他总是副严肃木讷的样子，乌沉沉的眸子在黑夜中浸泡过，而眼中的光彩却像是最昏暗时划破夜空的一颗星星。

恍然间我脑海里浮现出那天涉谷站台的画面，满载乘客的列车在进站的时候高速驶过，最终在弯道处脱轨倾覆。哭喊和哀嚎伴随着车轮摩擦出的尖锐声音，被甩出轨道的车厢撞击在支撑柱体上，两败俱伤。四散奔逃的人群，无论是被侧翻列车压倒的路人，还是被变形车厢挤压的乘客，他们都朝唯一的出口伸长双手，混乱之下活似一场小型的人间炼狱。

回过神来我朝他点点头，说道：“半年前，我就在现场，调查某个国会议员的贪腐案件。但是触及多方利益，调查进展缓慢，最新的一次报告显示，他们在整条地铁线路中更换了某些关键位置的零件。然后调查就此戛然而止，高层也讳莫如深，如果得以公开，那么倾覆事件就不会发生了。”

“这样一来，我在上地铁前看到你进了工作车间，也解释得通了。”他把茶一饮而尽，长长吐出口叹息似的白雾。

“你不会怀疑我是始作俑者吧。”我哑然。

“只是保持正当的猜测。”他下意识扶了扶并不存在的眼镜，刘海下的眼睛像一面分不出喜怒的镜子，倏然映出我的人像，“毕竟我当时就在倾覆的地铁上。”

我心里一跳，又听见他轻描淡写地说道：“现在想起来还觉得太不真实，所有事情都发生在一瞬间，尖叫，撞击，轰然倒塌，数不清的声音在我耳边交错响起，而我困在撞击变形的车厢中，被断裂的横杆刺穿了肩膀，无法动弹，连基本的自救都做不到。等我醒来的时候，已经在病床上足足昏迷了一周。”

“身体恢复得差不多了，但还是落下了许多毛病，”他有些犹豫，视线一瞥，流露出些许难得的不自然，“对大型的交通工具感到无从适应，严重的时候甚至影响到工作，才不得不被迫休假回到四茶。”

“雨宫顾问。”我盯着他的眼睛，手却在桌下捏紧了手机，“虽然我现在问这个问题有些不合时宜。”

“那就别问。”他的手指慢慢敲着玻璃杯，回答得倒是干脆利落。

我被他一噎，奇怪的心绪反而平静下来：“但有些事情，我必须问。”

我拿出手机放到他面前，修复好的图片在屏幕上发着荧荧的光。

“我以为它早就在大火中化为灰烬了。”雨宫莲看了眼手机屏幕，“真没想到还能见到，连我自己都没有这张照片。”他虽然是一副怀念的样子，手指却按下了锁屏键。

临近夜幕的时分是最黑暗的，大部分店铺招牌和路灯还未亮起，手机屏幕一暗下去，我便在昏沉的黄昏中与他对视。

“为什么说谎。”

“球技大赛之后，我就转学了。”他表情坦然，“也不算说谎，因为我大部分的高中生涯，确实是在东京度过的。”

“转学？”

“发生了一些事情，”他把手机推回我面前，整个人的重心也稍微往我这边倾斜，风吹得他眼中的光微微荡漾，“被议论，被泼脏水，被体罚，你觉得这样的学校还能待下去吗？”

他的语气始终冷静，谈及过去，连眉头都没有抽动。我也从来没有见过他皱眉的样子，多数时候他冷静又从容，像湖水，不，应该说他就是湖水，无声地接纳了恶意、虚假、猜测，回赠你温柔本身。

“我知道你怀疑我，”他笑了笑，主动找我要了一支烟，“如果是十年前，我也禁不住会怀疑我自己了。学生时代终究是太软弱了，所以才会选择逃避。”

打火机的火苗在瞬间照亮了他苍白的脸，温暖的火星变成了他眼中摄人的冷光：“从另一方面来讲，凶手也是解救了深陷泥沼的人。”

“不，解救他们的只能是他们自己。”我的无名火在看向他的眼睛时落了空，那双眼睛浸透了黑夜，深沉得连烟火都熄灭，转而燃烧殆尽成了天边最后一抹霞光，“你的做法并不是逃避，你也是在解救你啊。”

“是啊，”他在烟雾中笑道，“我也想解救他。”

我打开手机，与照片上的雨宫莲对视。年轻的他也许软弱，也许逃避，也许妥协，但那又怎样，他做着他认为正确的事。

我轻轻笑了起来，在他面前删掉那张照片，对他道：“不是你就好。”

街道口的路灯应和着夜幕逐渐亮起，远远看去组成了流光溢彩的灯带。车祸现场早已被清理完毕，我担心雨宫莲再受到什么刺激，反手把头盔扣在他脑袋上，为了让这个举动看起来顺理成章，我找了个理由，对他说：“晚上冷。”

他的脸藏在巨大的头盔里，只露出弯弯的眼睛，声音含含糊糊地说：“……谢谢。”

街边的初上的霓虹灯在他眼中闪动，川流不息的车辆拖着迤逦的红光，也许还落下了一些色泽明丽的光斑，不轻不重地扫在我心口上。

我突然想听他再说一次，我在心里腹诽着得寸进尺，身体却诚实地凑近了些，仿佛一个听力残疾的病人：“啊？你说什么？”

“我说我饿了，到底还吃不吃饭啊。”

我一边说好，一边在口袋里翻找车钥匙。刚刚碰到钥匙环，手机先一步地响起来。

“明智警部！那个怪盗网站更新了！”双叶的声音打着颤，听起来惊讶不已，“这次、这次的目标居然是……”


	12. 12

两天后。

横滨港，审判号。

在汽笛的呜咽声中，审判号伴着跃然升起的弯月，缓缓出了港。灯火通明的横滨港被遗留在船尾后边，随着划开的浪潮渐行渐远。万千灯火微缩成夜幕里灿烂的星河，倒映在漆黑的海平面上，像是一片流动的金箔，在水波荡漾间融化成粼粼的金光。

这艘审判号作为私人游轮真的是无比气派，光是船身就大出周围的普通游轮许多，更别提船内豪华的装饰。我端着香槟，倚在外围栏杆打量起甲板上的情况。这身庆功时候才拿出来穿的西装好像变小了一码，从衣领到袖口都透着令人窒息的紧。我悄悄松了松领带，情况才有所好转。

应付完几个搭讪的人后，我低头看了眼腕表，超过约定时间快半小时了，仍旧不见雨宫莲的影子。

夜里的海风格外凛冽，不知道是冷还是焦虑，我感觉脸上的笑容慢慢僵硬，于是我掩饰似的仰头喝光了手里的酒，从低度数的香槟中获取点热量，借着把高脚杯放回原处的时候打量着布置得金碧辉煌的宴会厅。

这个时候安静的夜空里炫目的烟花相继绽开。我浏览着拍卖会的流程，烟花结束后，拍卖将会正式开始。

两天前。

“狮童正义？你说的是那个狮童正义？”龙司一惊一乍，差点把手头的咖喱鱼丸掉到地上。

我点头：“没错，就是那个狮童正义。”

“国会议员啊……我敢说，哪怕是警察，只要告诉他‘有人要杀你’，绝对会被当成可疑人物关起来的吧。”龙司说道，“而且一般人哪里可能接触到国会议员啊。”

“有可能。”新岛真刷着手机，“两天后狮童正义会在私人游轮上会进行一次慈善拍卖，据说到时会邀请各行业的精英人士参加。”

“你的意思是……”

“混进受邀的来宾中，找出凶手。”我说道。

“具体安排？”新岛真问我。

“得先让佐仓警官拿到入场的电子通信证，随便黑进哪个通信证，能混进去就好。”

“这个简单。”双叶说做就做，噼里啪啦敲起了键盘。不到一会儿，我的手机响起来邮件的提示音。

“发你邮箱里了，这件事真的一点难度都没有啊。”双叶苦恼地感叹。

我点开邮件，表情慢慢地凝重起来。

“佐仓警官。”

“什、什么啦，干嘛发出这么阴嗖嗖的声音。”

“你黑进去之前，有注意到人物的性别吗？”我指着通行证上的性别图示，笑眯眯地问她。

双叶凑近了：“什么嘛，你到时候和新岛警官一起行动不就好了？”

“我到时候会提前去到目的地接应他们，所以指望我是没用的。”新岛真无辜地摊了摊手，“不过我倒是有个办法。”

她的目光诡异地看向我。

我退出去三步开外，及时阻止了她恐怖的想法：“想都别想。”

“那么就……”她又把饥渴的目光转向了一旁不明真相的雨宫莲。

我在心里默默为雨宫莲点了一排蜡烛。

雨宫莲戴着和发色相近的长卷发，身着黑色晚礼服，蹬着高跟鞋从更衣室一扭一扭地走出来。面料十分服帖，勾勒出纤细的腰，但美中不足的是礼服为露肩的款式，遮不住的肩膀和扁平胸膛，还是暴露了这件贴身的礼服里实际上塞下的是一个男人躯体。

为了遮住虽然瘦削但以女性标准来看宽度还是有点不合适的肩膀，新岛真不得不贡献出了讶小姐的貂皮披肩。

他转了个圈，把高跟鞋蹬得啪嗒作响，残疾人般的走路方式并没有挫败他的热情，他似乎觉得只是个十分新奇的体验。在不需要我们任何人出言安慰的情况下，完成了从男到女的心理转变。

“雨宫顾问比你专业多了。”观摩半晌后，新岛真在我旁边发出从心的评论。

雨宫莲转过身去我才发现看似中规中矩的晚礼服后背竟做成了剪裁到腰的深V，更令人发指的是礼服侧边居然开叉到大腿根部，随着走路的微风，裙摆如同微微泛开的涟漪，若隐若现地露出两条裹在黑丝之下，又直又长的腿。

“完美。”看着改造完毕的雨宫莲，新岛真笑眯眯地说道。

慈善拍卖当天。

我和雨宫莲，准时地出现在港口。我把向上级申请的枪支交给他，他挽着我，顺势弯腰把手枪藏在脚踝处，低头浅笑的样子无疑向四周打量的目光宣布我们是一对恩爱的伴侣。雨宫莲的样貌本就清秀，妆后更是以假乱真。硬要说美中不足的话，就是身材过于高挑，要不是我悄悄往鞋里塞了增高垫，说不定就被他反超了去。

我们排在登船口，随着队伍缓缓移动。

我亮出早就被双叶修改好的电子通行证。

身份读取成功，我们在工作人员引导下接受物品检查。

眼看安保人员快要检查到藏枪的地方，雨宫莲捏着嗓子突然喊了一声：“他摸我胸！”

所有人齐刷刷望向这边，排在我们身后打扮雍容的晚礼服妇人也挽着男伴向后退了一大步。整齐的队伍里顿时骚乱不已，混乱之下也没人在意这说出爆炸性话语的声音竟带着一丝男人的低沉。

我表情微妙地看了眼雨宫莲即使身穿女装也扁平无料的胸部，心里想的是，你还真敢说。

虎背熊腰的光头保镖的手还停在雨宫莲腰上，被莫须有的指控吓飞了魂，呐呐了好几声，才在众多女性针刺一样的目光中触了电一般收回双手，摊开示意我什么都没有做。

雨宫莲哪里会放过他，“嘤嘤嘤”地低下头就往我怀里一钻，我顺势揽住他瘦削的肩膀，只露出了他含着泪花的眼睛。外人看来就像是她被吓到瑟瑟发抖，而我正在轻言细语安慰她。

保镖在雨宫莲渐响的啜泣声中连连道歉，毕恭毕敬地把我们请入了会场。

这种与他平时不符的柔弱反差在他一记手刀打晕餐厅的酒保后荡然无存，他岔开腿蹲下去扒酒保的衣服，然后不知道从哪里找来胶带，动作熟练地给昏迷不醒的酒保绕上，干脆利落地把他关进了储藏室。画面冲击力太大，我一瞬间恨不得自戳双目。

待我回过神来，他已经换成了便于打探消息的酒保打扮。

“半小时在甲板处汇合一次。”我看了眼腕表，离拍卖会开始还有一个小时。

随着最后一束烟花消失在天际，所有人都聚集到了会场内。灯光缓缓变暗，聚光灯下，身着礼服的主持人介绍着拍卖会的流程。

我在人群中找寻雨宫莲的影子，四周黑压压一片，根本分不清模样。我把目光移回舞台，升降台上，游轮的主人缓缓现身。

“咔嚓”一声，低头背对着观众席的狮童正义跟随升降台与舞台重合的细小震动，机械地一颤。然后他仰面直直倒下，一动不动，脸上维持着不敢置信的惊恐表情，额头有一个已经完全干涸的血洞。

会场安静了一瞬，所有的声音都像被收进了口袋。而后离得最近的主持人爆发出恐惧到极点的，语无伦次的尖叫：“死了……狮童先生……死了……”

“嘭”的一声巨响，口袋被打破，随着船身的震动和倾斜，所有的骚乱轰然拉开了序幕。

“炸弹、是炸弹……”

“不好了……船舱、船舱漏水了！”

男人们顾不上绅士风度，左推右搡地只求第一个冲到出口，女人们连过长的晚礼服裙摆都没有提，细长的高跟鞋被丢在地上，抱着头发疯一般地朝出口涌。推搡、咒骂、哀嚎，蔓延在会场，像倒灌而入的海水，率先淹没了这里。

我逆着人群往拍卖台跑去，检查狮童正义的尸体。

子弹一击穿过了他的额头，当场停止了呼吸。

我脑海中某部分被搅乱成团，成片的寂静压迫着它久久不能发声。我想要倒吸一口冷气，或者因为接近真相而不停颤抖。但现实是，我做不到，我只能愣在那里，任所有的思绪悉数瓦解，只剩下一个声音：这个伤口口径……是我上船前交给雨宫莲的手枪……

“我当时就在倾覆的地铁上……被一根横杆穿透了肩膀……”

我出现了缺氧才有的晕眩感，四周变成了一个大型的搅拌机，“咔哒”一声被摁下开关，以拍卖台为中心天旋地转起来。我在漩涡中摇摇欲坠，景物在我眼中混合，打碎，急速退去，重又组成了新的画面。

我独自站在检验科外，在黑暗里拿出手机，登录吉田署长的账号在内网搜索雨宫莲的名字。

这个有最高权限的账号把每一条信息都详尽列出。雨宫莲，二十六岁，东京警视厅特别刑侦顾问。我往下翻，原本以我的权限来看是空白的履历处写满了文字，高中时因为涉嫌故意伤害被停学处分并处于为期一年的保护观察处分，暂读于秀尽学院，两个月之后转学至东京，转学原因不明。

“发生了一些事情……”雨宫莲在夜色中吐出一口的白烟被我深深吸入肺腑，我因而头脑混沌，手脚发麻。

回缓过来时，我已经点开了故意伤害案件的详细叙述。那是更加沉重的一记重锤，打在我胸口，让我眼冒金星。

因为案件原告一栏，赫然写着狮童正义的名字。

画面一顿，倏而转入了街角的咖啡店外。

随着最后的日光沉入地面，成排的霓虹灯光粲然升起。夜晚的咖啡桌旁，雨宫莲的声音消散在风里。他绷紧手臂，捏碎了手中的白瓷杯，任由四分五裂的碎片划破皮肤。他失了痛觉，却颤抖着抬起一张愤恨的脸，他的眼睛在极度扭曲中变成了鬼魅的金色，表情狰狞地呐喊：“我饶不了他……狮童正义……”

我深吸了一口气，之前喝下的酒在我胸腔中翻涌，压得我舌根发麻发苦，酸涩不已。虚无的景象里，他的尾音发颤，和现实中我后知后觉的发颤笑声交缠在一起。

我明明应该高兴，高兴这个罪大恶极的凶手终于成了露出马脚，成了笼中困兽。现如今，我倒宁愿自己只是不胜酒力做了一场短促的梦。

我昏昏沉沉地想要站起来。

“别动。”

同一时间，冰冷的枪口抵上了我的后脑。


	13. 13

如果硬要打比方的话，我和雨宫莲应该是两个世界的人。从相遇的那一刻起就注定了我们的背道而驰，虽然两个人都注视着前方的路，但心里早就偏离了既定的路线。

那里泛着一圈冷光，像是厄瑞玻斯在深渊里睁开的眼睛。

“我说了别动。”

我慢慢站起来，久蹲之后眼前发黑，我踉跄了几步，举起手，示意自己对他没有任何威胁。  
“我可以转过来说话吗，雨宫顾问。”

身后的人用移开的枪口回答了我。

我转过身，我觉得我的表情应该镇定点，哪怕面对一个连环杀人案的凶手，哪怕这个凶手是他。

“你迟到了，雨宫顾问。”

“迟到的是你，明智警官，”他端着枪，“离第二次汇合时间过去了快四十分钟，这四十分钟，你在哪里？”

“设计一场足以让游轮沉没的爆炸，甚至于，”他深吸口气，似乎是在平息自己的情绪，“完成你的杀人计划。”

“真是有趣的说法，”我心里涌上一点苍凉的笑意，像所有被诬陷的人那样，理直气壮地反问他，“证据呢？”

他看着我，枪口的冷光在眼底闪烁：“你确实没有留下证据。”

我听见自己胸腔里的一声冷笑：“既然无凭无据，那么我也可以假设你就是凶手，雨宫顾问。”

“不，”我像自言自语般，在他的沉默里否定了自己的话，“不是假设，这是事实，一个欲盖弥彰，自欺欺人的谎言。”

而我看着他的枪口，并不觉得恐惧，只是觉得此刻的场景太过于滑稽可笑，我找了无数个可以说服自己的理由，做了无数个不愿醒来的梦。它们似假还真，却都在现实前轰然崩塌。

“故意伤害罪的原告，是狮童正义。”我再一次问他，“为什么说谎？”

他平静地看着我，没有镜片遮挡的眼睛是没有光的深谭，连倒影都看不清。我倒希望他的眼神里有点其他的情绪，外化的愤怒也好，末路的挣扎也好，而不是像现在这样安安静静，被揭穿真相也毫无怨言。

“都过去这么久了，早就没有意义了。”我以为他不会开口时他突然说了话，声音沙哑，被夜风一吹就七零八落地散成单薄的尾音。

“并不是所有东西都会被时间都会磨平，它早就成了一根扎进心头的刺。”我说，“只要稍微调查一下就会知道那是个莫须有的罪名，但你还是被冠以了观察处分者的名字，真相在权力面前不堪一击，你敢说你没有丝毫不甘？”

“如果说你可以做到释怀，那么半年前的地铁倾覆事件呢，我相信你应该知道幕后主使是谁，以及他为了自己党派利益做出的事情。”我在他慢慢紧皱的眉头中印证了自己的猜测，“你只是刚好搭乘地铁的无辜路人，却因为事故落下后遗症，我没有猜错的话，休假也只是借口，正确的说法应该是停职吧。”

他握着枪的手一颤。

“我一直在奇怪你为什么会杀了看起来毫无关联的斑目一流斋和奥村邦和，现在想起来，他们都应该和狮童存在着合作关系。佐仓一直追查不出的‘梅吉多’，应该就是狮童用来进行交易的黑户。”

“你布好了所有的局，然后游轮在爆炸中沉没，所有人死去，你成了唯一生还者，所有真相都归于深海。”

我无声地笑了，眼中晕出蔓延的火光，我也不打算动，就这样看着他黑沉沉的眼睛，话里还有点不合时宜的笑意：“开枪吧，完成你最后的计划。”

我不知道我为什么想笑，也许是哀极必反，也许是嘲笑自己。

他绷紧手臂，握着枪的指关节透出了青白的筋骨。他开口，语气艰难又决绝：

“别演了。”

“现在只有我和你。”他神色凛然，“如果有第三人在场，我可能就真的成为了你所说的凶手。”

“我知道，之前的我始终胆小、懦弱、想方设法逃避，不去抗争。看起来就像个心里阴暗，行将就木的病人。”

“但很多事情早就注定了，不论是模糊的一眼还是仓促的相遇，我以为你会是地铁事件的始作俑者，我觉得那是一个找到真相的机会，对你百般留心，却不想，发现了你更大的秘密。”

“我一直在想，为什么这次你露出了这么大的破绽，爆炸的那一刻我才知道，你想毁掉所有的东西。”

“还是说你根本就没打算隐瞒。在游轮上跟我摊牌，然后杀了我。抹去鲜血，在火中重生，成为无数人口中的英雄。”他逼近我，深灰的眼底倏然映出我的人像，不死心地想从我这里得到答案，“对不对？”

“我说过，你没有证据。”

“如果偏要说证据的话……”他顿了顿，燃起的火光映在他侧脸，把沉默的眼睛都染上了疯狂的热度。

“你的手枪，统一五发子弹的M60，恐怕只剩下四发了吧。”

我与他久久对视，他脸上的妆没有完全卸干净，睫毛一边长一边稍短，双唇残留的口红还被抹出了边，在嘴角留下淡淡的红痕。看起来一点也不滑稽，反而有种凌乱的美感。

我却笑了起来，肩膀也跟着急促地抽动。与其说是笑，更不如说像是断断续续从喉咙里挤出的功亏一篑的哀嚎。我实在没有办法无辜地睁大双眼，语气愕然地对他说“你在说些什么啊”。

我从西服夹层拿出那把还发着余热的手枪，熟练地拆开弹匣。少顷，子弹落在地面发出四声脆响。

“从什么时候发现的。”我摊开手。

“救你上来之后，我记得我抓住的是你没有受伤的左手，却闻到了很淡的血腥味。”

“恐怕你那只黑色手套上，沾上了被你杀害的，奥村邦和的血吧。”

“人在紧急情况下会下意识用到自己最常用的一只手，起初我以为是你右手有伤的缘故，使用左手也无可厚非。但从死去几人的尸检报告来看，凶手无疑是个左撇子。你虽然在生活中刻意使用右手，但在警署与你握手时，那是你唯一一次没有戴手套的时候，你的右手并没有长期使用才会出现的薄茧。”

我发出一声沉闷的冷笑：“你从一开始就在怀疑我。”

“我说过，保持适当的猜测。”他说，“回过神来想想，从斑目案件起，我就落入了你编织的圈套。”

我没有说话，静静地看着他。

他接着说：“你没有想到的是，喜多川会从斑目身上拿走了所有证明罪行的卡片，而那也是证明凶手是同一个人的证据。所以你才会多次提到被喜多川带走的画，好让搜查喜多川公寓的理由看起来顺理成章。”

“如果说你计划好了一切，那么谈话便是唯一的不可控因素。”

“在和高卷杏的聊天中，她曾经说在现场的警察中见过你。起初我并没有在意这句话，但警察赶来后，却发现办公室中冒出浓烟，也就是说你从一开始就在赶来的刑警之中，这也是学校的监控查不到可疑人物的原因。”

“而黑衣人从柜子里跳出来的那一刻，我的脑子几乎是死了机，差点就被你们牵着走了。你故意留下奥村邦和一口气，目的就是为了彻底打消我对你的怀疑。”他笑了笑，“那天，奥村邦和真正指向的应该是你，真正的凶手出现在他面前，他才会如此恐惧，拼死也要留下信息。不得不说你们演的这场戏实在是太逼真了，为了洗清嫌疑连命都不要了。”

“那个，我也没有想到栏杆会突然断掉……”

“只有这个是意外吗，”他一手摩挲着下巴，“难怪当时你会脱口而出‘别管我’，现在想起来是对着你的同伙——三岛由辉说的吧。”

我把玩着空荡荡的手枪，听到三岛的名字时瞳孔一震，却还是不动声色，从容畅快地看着他。但他实在是太聪明了，像是一面镜子让人无从遁形。

“为什么怀疑三岛。”

“身形身高，加上调查三岛由辉当天的出勤记录，不难发现端倪。你太自负，反而留下了最大的破绽。而且，他看向你的时候，虽然全身都在发抖，但眼睛里面毫无惧意。而他看我的时候不一样，瑟缩闪躲，甚至根本不敢看第二眼。”

“我想，他之所以会帮你，是因为你杀了鸭志田吧。”

“不全是。我到鸭志田办公室时，他竟然哆哆嗦嗦地想去杀死昏迷的鸭志田。从另一种角度说，我阻止了他的举动，并让他逃离泥沼，他当然感激我。”我说，“青春期的学生没有明确的判断力，在他们看来，让恶人‘改心’的怪盗，无疑就是正确的。”

“但是，毫不知情的奥村春还祈求你抓到凶手。你的拥抱算什么，是歉疚还是补偿？真是讽刺啊。”

“我是个凶手，不是什么心地善良的慈善家，一时兴起可以让人做出很多举动了。无辜者的眼泪不过是可怜的借口，寄托的悔恨。从她下决心脱离奥村的时候，就注定了是这样的结局。”

“对了，”我想起什么有趣的东西，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，对他说，“再给你看个东西。”

我从上衣口袋中拿出一张老旧照片，用手指夹着一角，照片边角因为年份久远呈现出泛黄的痕迹，唯独照片中人的脸依旧清晰，像是被人用指腹反复描摹，珍而重之。

照片上是身着校服的奥村春，在盛开的樱花树下，笑得不见眼。它轻飘飘一片，却承载了千万种传达不到的情感。也许是深夜的叹息，也许是午后的呼唤，它们统统溶在时间长河里，最后成了无法回溯的遗憾。

“我来到奥村邦和的办公室时，他正背着我看这张照片，连我的靠近都未曾察觉。当然，等发现的时候，他已经发不发出任何声音了。”

“你怎么下得了手……”他声音颤抖。

“我觉得这句话，你应该问死去的奥村邦和，以及死去的每一个人。”我不以为然，“我做的不过是如数还给他们罢了。”

“你这样做，跟他们有什么区别。”他握着枪的指关节开始泛白，似乎是极力克制着自己不扣下扳机。

“那你犹豫什么，开枪啊，”我脸上的笑容可以称得上是嚣张，我在风中张开双臂，把一颗毫无遮掩的赤诚胸膛送到他面前，“别怂。”

“你只需要一枪，就可以杀了我——这个罪大恶极的杀人狂。”

“怎么不开枪？我杀了那么多人，你难道不希望杀了我？”

“他们该死，可是……”他握紧了枪，半边脸映出了船尾一侧通红的火光，“我更希望他们，包括你，能受到法律的制裁。”

我被他义正辞严的言论一噎，随即像听到了一个天大的笑话，真真正正地笑出了眼泪：“你居然被我的理论打动了吗？那不过是我为了做好一个正义的刑警罢了。”我笑够了，伸手擦去眼泪，“真正的恶人，光靠法律是无法制裁的。”

“而我，不过是解救他们。”说到这里，我给了他一个意味深长的眼神，“就像你说的，解救了深陷泥沼的人，我可是很喜欢这个说法呢，雨宫顾问。”

“你要是一开始……你一开始便是用这副正人君子的模样给我看，引诱我落入你虚构的假象，然后雾散了，我便看到荒诞的真相。真残酷啊，这样一来，不管我曾经对你怀有什么隐秘的向往，现在对你除了鄙夷和蔑视外，不可能有别的感情了，而对自己，也只有鄙夷和蔑视了。”

“你为什么要蔑视我，我不过是做了你想做而不敢做的事。不再是一味的逃避，你解救了你自己，更多的人却沦落。还是说与你无关，你都不会施舍一眼？”我站在阴影里，借着倾斜的船身居高临下地打量着火光旁的雨宫莲，“承认吧，你的内心也是对这些事心驰神往的。”

“不，我和你，从来都是两个世界的人。”

“那我们就没有和平谈话的必要了。”

我们同时举起了枪。光秃秃的甲板没有任何掩体，我快速翻滚到一边，拾起子弹装弹入匣。“咔哒”一声，像被人摁下了某个按钮。那一刻，一切都被无限慢放，唯一流动的是风。它擦过耳畔，交缠的呼吸声，扑倒在地的翻滚声，还有子弹上膛的一声脆响，完完全全穿透耳膜，在脑海中突然有了尖锐的实体。

雨宫莲双手端着枪，即使在拼抢中重心倾斜，那也是个十分漂亮的持枪姿势。

然后我听见他手指扣在扳机上那声弹簧的震响，枪口亦如他的眼睛，足以让我跳下深渊。

可惜，他太慢了，多余的感性支配了他的大脑，行动也出现些微的迟疑。我想起初见时那个独自喝着咖啡的青年，他的侧影在陈旧的店面中看起来又冷又苦，笑起来的时候又像撒下了一把化不开的砂糖。

就让我亲手打碎这个梦。

我扣下扳机。

那一枪在冥冥中穿越了半年的时光，不偏不倚地打在他曾经受过伤的肩膀。与此同时，另一枚子弹应声而出，它离我太远，根本没有威胁。只掀起了一小波气浪，然后斜飞入夜空，成了一朵不能绽放的烟火。

他垂着右手，手枪早就在扣下扳机后因为脱力而掉了下来，肩上的血很快喷出，然后顺着深色的酒保服缓缓流下一层更深的颜色。但他一刻也没停，连眉头也没有吃痛地紧皱，他的注意力全在掉落的枪上。我抬脚，断了他念想似的把手枪踹下了船舷。

我拿枪指着他，在飘起白烟的枪口后露出一个丝毫没有歉意的笑容：“哎呀，真不好意思，我竟然忘了你肩膀的伤。”

旧病新伤，子弹比掉落的横栏锐利多了，带着灼热的气流，撕碎了他虚无的梦魇。他睁眼，又是一个未醒的噩梦。我看到他的脸上出现了陌生的脆弱和痛苦，但那只是一瞬，眨眼即逝。仿佛悲痛不曾有过，在骤雨般的时光中被冲刷得冷冽坚决。

“为什么要这么做？”他捂着流血的肩膀，温热的血还在不断溢出指缝。

“我该怎么回答你呢？说一堆无病呻吟的苦衷，还是讲一些不为人知的过去？”我觉得极其荒诞，以至于我把这种荒诞的情绪完全的外露出来，“我家庭和睦，工作顺利，人际交往正常，怎么看也不像一个犯下连环杀人案件的凶手吧，”我想了想，有点自嘲地笑了起来，“硬要说的话，不过是为了守护自己无聊的正义。”

“那不叫正义，那只是满足了你的一己私欲。”他因为失血的缘故嘴唇发白，在寒冷的夜风中轻轻颤抖，“然后不惜一切代价牵扯进无辜的人陪葬。”

“无辜？你认为他们无辜？”我手指停留在扳机上，握着枪毫无保留地大笑起来，“这里的每一个人，私底下都和狮童有着不可见人的交易，你不会天真的以为这只是一个单纯的慈善拍卖会吧，”我沉下脸，在喜怒的快速转变中牵扯出一个僵硬扭曲的表情，“对于他们来说这是一场远离陆地，远离法律约束的狂欢。”

“你从一开始就打算杀了他们？”

“当然，”我极其愉悦地扬了扬抢，“虽然船上有足够的救生艇，但你看看他们，为了眼前的利益不惜自相残杀，无形中，自己也成了杀人的凶手。”

我在他的沉默中继续说道：“我给了他们机会。”

“说到底，你也只是个从中享受乐趣的变态罢了。”

我把他虚弱的样子尽收眼底，反问他：“不然呢，你觉得我是什么？天真正义地相信法律可以惩罚一切罪恶的傻白甜警察？”我兀自笑了笑，又对他说，“你知道吗，有那么一刻我居然想的是在爆炸中跟你同归于尽，我觉得我是真的疯了，彻彻底底。”

“那么……你从一开始就没打算活着离开这艘船，是吗？”

我盯着他的眼睛，像与爱人决绝般难分难舍。

“天知道。”

他那双不泛波澜的眼睛，一点一点地，终于浸出了点悲伤的意味。

比滚滚而来的雪崩更甚，那是山雨欲来的前奏，微缩在瞳孔里，藏着令我心神荡漾，向往不已的绝景。

过了很久，久到对峙中的我们忘记了时间，船身还在不断倾斜，另一侧不断有人尖叫着掉下深海，还有人为了争夺救生艇而大打出手。我们处于混乱中心，一动不动，眼底流动的暗涌恨不得把彼此剜心蚀骨。直到“嘭”的一声巨响——我知道那是又一个炸弹爆炸的声音——他在火光摇曳中轻轻地喊出了我的名字。曾经被他低语过的，调笑过的，唯恐失去声嘶力竭呼喊出的，又似叹息般呢喃过的名字。

“明智。”

咸腥的海风携着火星在他身后炸开，却把他的笑送到我眼前，如同浪潮将我淹没。那个初见的，炫目的，被我描摹无数次的笑容，在冲天的火光下竟有一丝凄风苦雨的味道。

我生命里见过形形色色的人，他们匆忙又冷淡，甚至在我记忆里没有具化的五官。我和他们保持着安全的距离，从不主动靠近，也不轻易承诺。

而他是一个闯入者，自顾自地拨开面前的人群，没有一句开场白，只是伸出手，看向我的眼里仍有希望：“我们能活下去。”

“不过，我改变主意了。”我把枪扔向大海，金属的冷光划过夜幕，沉入深海。我一只手扯过他的领带，狠狠地吻了他。他的嘴唇干燥冰冷，撬开之后内里却如同被染上火舌的酒精，只需要一秒，就能把所有理智都燃烧殆尽。

所有的温存往事都在这个吻中悉数销毁，苍白而短暂的相遇，脉搏应和着心跳，它们在记忆中没有实体，却像一页写满字迹的白纸被灼灼的火光燃烧成缥缈的烟雾又重新在眼眶里聚起潮湿的水分来。

唇分时，我把手指按在他唇上，压出了一条浅浅的印记。他的眼中浮动着一层光，仿佛眨眼就能碎成融化的冰渣。

“别哭。”

我握过枪的手捧起他的脸，再次低下头，得以把这一句低语吻入他的肺腑。

我们像两个并不虔诚的圣徒，而爆炸声将是我们最后的圣歌。

我的手温柔地停留在他胸膛，我猜他肯定知道我想做什么，被我推出去的一瞬间他甚至没有挣扎，理所当然地接受了这个结局。

那一刻，最后一声爆炸淹没了雷霆万钧的心跳，火光和泪光化作了滚烫的热浪，完完全全将我吞没前，我却看清了他的脸。

我才后知后觉地发现，他漆黑的眼底映出的自始至终都不是蔓延的火光，是我红色的，燃烧的眼睛。他彻底失去重心，极速下落，而我在他眼中，挥霍完了所有漫长又短暂的，和他的一生。

我做了一个梦。

事实上我很少做梦，梦里通常有另一个软弱的自己，轻而易举地拥有着求而不得的东西。

我载着雨宫莲在笔直又没有尽头马路上穿行，他把头枕在我肩窝，问我：“怎么了。”

“我做了一个梦。”我心有余悸，“梦里我看到盘旋的黑夜和无垠的海面，凄惨的火光，我们的生离死别，还有你的眼泪。”

他似乎是笑了，在摩托车高速行驶中扳过我的脸：“现在你看到什么。”

风贴面而过，把他的卷发吹到脑后，露出光洁的额头和微微眯起的黑色眼睛，那是我的怦然心动和温柔本身。

我没说话，凑过去吻了吻他被风吹得冰凉的侧脸。

但愿能停留在这一秒。

梦快醒的时候，我有所感应似的回过头，身后是一片极速后退成流光的景物，行道树并排远去，用高耸的树冠无声敬礼。我的身后空无一人，陪着我的只有温柔的风，像一个未落下的吻，又像扫在心口上颤抖的睫毛。

这样也不错。

我想着，终究还是一个人消失在灼热的火光中。


	14. 14

数月后。

沉寂已久的怪盗请愿频道死而复生，红黑色调的主画面诡异地一闪，惨白的排行榜如同电影片尾字幕般缓缓浮映，出现了第五个全新的名字。

雨宫莲。

“真是太慢了啊。”

黑发青年摁灭屏幕，从独幕剧似的路灯灯光中转身走进未知的夜色里。

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。  
大概这是我写得最用心的一篇了，暗搓搓查了一堆资料，虽然最后没怎么用上……卡文时还和亲友一起捋大纲捋到凌晨，删除了关于金城案件的脑洞，不然字数真的要突破天际（  
这篇实在是太长了，能坚持看到这里的都是小天使呜呜呜qwq
> 
> 看着像BE，其实是HE哒（惊不惊喜


End file.
